BEWARE: Zombies Ahead
by The Mad Hatter Effect
Summary: A woman begins Resident Evil 4 and is quickly sucked into it before learning much of anything important. And what's this about a bet of her being able to survive it... or not...?  :: Eventual KrauserxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. I only own any OCs that appear unless directly stated otherwise.

So, in light of my newest character obsession for this series (Jack Krauser) I have found next to nothing written for him. So I'm going to try my hand at it - if you see any mistakes I happen to make don't be afraid to call me out on them, either. I can't improve if everyone ignores the mistakes I make, after all.

* * *

The brunette woman toyed with the disc in her hand as she crouched down in front of her Playstation 2, having wiped off a layer of caked on dust after years of disuse in favor of the XBOX 360's newer games. On the disc the protagonist of the game she was currently toying with seemingly aimed at nothing off to her side as she examined.

If he were real he'd be quite the ladies' man - the woman decided.

The protagonist of this game had light brown - almost blonde hair cut in a rather cute fashion, some of his bangs covering one of his blue eyes slightly. It also helped that he looked rather fit as well, with good muscle tone...

She finally popped the disc into the Playstation before standing up and hopping onto her bed, nearly losing her prized leather cowboy hat right off her head from the sudden movements to the bed. She hesitated once more at the 'New Game' option.

It's not that she didn't want to play a new game, it just so happened that she was picky about her gaming. Always had been. Though her friends did say the Resident Evil series was good, especially this fourth one...

Than again, they had also said that Halo was good and she despised that franchise...

_'Screw it,'_ the woman decided, smashing her thumb down upon the 'X' button and starting the new game. She soon became immersed in the game, the darkness of her room that night helping the game's atmosphere along nicely as her controls were jerky and jumpy at the sudden enemies and their shear number.

"Oh Jesus!" the woman shouted and aiming the gun at what she thought as an enemy. Only to find the digital enemy already impaled to the wall of the cabin with a pitchfork through the head. Her jaw dropped at the imagery of it all before a smirk overtook the shock; "Dude, that's so fuckin' deranged... Naturally, I love it!"

And so she continued with her gameplay quickly starting up the village battle and once again receiving a wonderful (in her opinion) adrenaline rush from the chase the Chainsaw man, Dr. Salvador, gave and the enemy's refusal to die. Her dark brown eyes widened behind her glasses as Dr. Salvador cornered her and began to viciously scream and chop off Leon's head.

Of course, the woman refused to believe this, quickly jerking the joysticks in either direction and mashing down random buttons as if that would help, all the while screaming; "No! NO! Bitch-face! Get your ass back up, Leon! It's just a flesh wound!"

The 'You Are Dead' screen popped up and she failed to notice the glitchy nature of the usually ominous screen, having never seen it before to recognize something was wrong. "No, _really_?" she snorted sarcastically, controller in her lap as she threw a hand up in exasperation. "I thought he was still living! His head's just over in the corner and all, no one needs their _brain _to function and live!"

She clicked the 'X' button again ready to give it another go. Nothing happened, however. Her eyes narrowed and she clicked again, slowly and more hesitantly this time. The screen seemed to flash slightly with snow before reverting back to the 'You are Dead' screen. She blinked in surprise and was moving to go and check to see if something was wrong with her Playstation (it wouldn't be the disc, discs never screwed up like _this_...).

As she touched the screen to move the TV around and check on the jacks plugged into the back of it a resounding flash of light surrounded her vision and blinded her. No sound reached her ears - only white could be see and she wasn't even sure if that was because she had been blinded by a white light or if that was how the place always looked.

_"So, this is the one you've chosen, huh?"_ sounds out a male's voice, deep and amused-sounding. The voice seemed to echo and bounce off of nothing - it was impossible to pinpoint the location of the voice. _"Kinda scrawny, don't you think?"_

_"Don't be fooled by looks. I think she'll do fine."_ chuckled an equally-amused female's voice. _"That's the bet after all isn't it?"_

"What bet?" snapped the woman, finally losing her patience. Something out of the norm was happening and she didn't understand it. It didn't help that these 'voices' didn't seem keen on giving her any answers soon, either.

_"Don't you worry about that, honey-love."_ spoke the woman kindly, soothingly. _"You just concentrate on surviving for me, okay?"_

"What?" something gentle was placed over her eyes quickly and turned the white to black before her mind was dragged down into unconsciousness...

* * *

_"__¡__Hey, ac__á__!"_ the shout reached her ears as she slowly sat up, feeling sore all over. With half-lidded eyes the woman glanced around and attempting to ignore her body's screeching to lay back down and nap. Her eyes soon caught sight of a group of men with glowing red eyes staring straight at her as they jogged to her - the twigs and branches under their feet crunching as they moved. What startled her into moving was what they held in their hands; axes, pitch forks and one even held aloft a burning torch.

"Oh, what the fuck?" she mumbled standing herself up shakily and turning to run in the other direction as fast as her still sleepy mind would allow her body to go. Her open path to 'safety' was quickly cut off however,

_"__¡__Te cog__í__!"_

"Hmmm?" she hummed her inquiry as she glanced ahead of her at the newest enemy arrival. He stood there with a wicked grin upon his bearded face, arms outstretched and ready to catch the woman. She thwarted his plan however; as she grew closer to the glowing-eyed man she lunged toward the ground and rolled in the same fashion her recruiters had taught her and the other poolees how to (she deftly kept a hand to her hat to keep form losing it in the process). At the end of her roll she pushed up and straightened out into a full out run, not glancing back at the man she had just bypassed as he shouted in what sounded like Spanish once again.

* * *

"Hmmm? What's this...?" the man droned in his room, having carelessly glanced at one of his screens that lined the room. It really was necessary, to catch all that could potentially ruin or help along his plans.

Using the controls placed into the arm of the chair he sat upon he zoomed in on one particular screen via satellite video feed. A brow rose as he watched what he saw. A young woman wearing clothes that stated she clearly was not a citizen of Spain - and her actions also screamed that she was not infected with the Plagas.

He watched in something akin to amusement as the woman gripped a rather large knife in her hand and continued to back step away from her opponent - a Ganados woman with a pitch fork. Though she was armed she clearly knew the disadvantage she had. The Ganados woman lunged with the intent to spear the cowboy hat wearer with the farming tool. The woman had merely jumped to the side before - amusing the blond man more - wrapping her arms around the pitch fork's handle and beginning a tug-of-war for the tool.

"What do you plan on doing, now, hmmm...?" he mumbled to himself, his mind working as he watched the woman kick the Ganados in the gut and loosening her enemy's hold. She dropped her knife in her hurry to right the pitch fork in her own hands before impaling the Ganados herself.

"I believe I may have a use for you, dear heart..." he chuckled in amusement as he reached for his PDA to contact his employee nearest to this newcomer.

* * *

She blinked, shocked at how little killing that woman had unnerved her and looked around her for her dropped pocket knife. It was a large one of a Smith & Wesson make, so it didn't take her too long to find it and clip it back onto her belt - pitchfork still in hand. "Now what?" she questioned gazing around the unfamiliar territory. It was cold, and she was glad she was wearing her jeans instead of the usual cargo shorts she had recently taken to wearing but she still had no sleeves to help her arms stay warm...

She huffed and sat herself down in the gross, arms and legs crossed with the pitchfork leaned against her shoulder. She used this time to think, now that no one was chasing after her and trying to end her life.

She definitely recognized the glowing red eyes from the game she had been playing before waking up - she had noticed it right away when they had first chased her upon her awakening. She couldn't figure out how she had gotten all the way to Spain, where she remembered the location of the game was placed at, from her bedroom in a little town in nowhere Indiana.

_'And what were those voices? What's this bet they have...?'_ she mused in determination.

* * *

It took awhile to find the location that Wesker had given to him over the PDA of this new woman he wanted to employ. He didn't know why and he knew better than to ask, really. He scoffed as he caught site of the person sitting there almost contently with a pitchfork - it's ends stained in blood.

He really had to wonder what was so special about this woman that Wesker wanted to employ her. She didn't seem to know much of her surroundings as he stood back and kept his arms crossed as he observed her for several minutes. He shifted his weight to his right foot, causing several dried up leaves to crackle under foot.

She jerked her head around to glare over her shoulder, searching the shadows of the tree line that surrounded her small clearing warily. Okay, so she wasn't as out of it as he had first thought...

Several moments of silence as he waited for her to spot him. Her eyes passed over him a few times before locking on to him, and her grip on the pitchfork tightened as she stood up slowly in a half-crouch, ready to run or fight.

"Who's there?" she finally snapped. He chuckled, causing the woman to tense up further and spread her stance wider, before he stepped out a hand reaching to the knife strapped to the back of his belt. As he stepped closer he began twirling the knife around his finger skillfully, in a bid to intimidate the woman. She merely glanced at the spinning knife and than back up at him.

The fact that the blond man's eyes weren't glowing red satisfied her but she still refused to relax as he brandished the knife. "Tell me, girl, what are you doing here?" he questioned, his voice gruff as he began circling the brunette. She moved with him, keeping her eyes on him at all times.

"What's it to you?" His frown deepened at her answer.

"Just answer the question, kid." he snapped back, now grasping the handle of the large blade in his hand as he stopped and stared the girl down.

She scoffed; "Wandering." He scowled again but chose to go on.

"What's your name?"

* * *

_"Woooo! Go Werewolf!" cheered one of the guys humorously, causing a grin to spread over her face as she moved to the middle of the large circle. She really did love that nickname - even if it did come about from a franchise she despised._

_"Mountain climbers! Fifteen of them!" she cried out to the other recruits._

_"What was that Werewolf? I didn't hear you?" asked the older boy again - having had been facing her back as she had moved to the middle of the circle, it was understandable that he hadn't._

_"Mountain climbers!" she calls out loudly once more, crouching down into position. "Fifteen of them! ... ... Ready? BEGIN! One, two, three -"_

_"ONE!"_

_"One, two, three -"_

_"TWO!"_

_

* * *

_

"My name is Werewolf." she snorted.

He glared at her for that one.

* * *

**Authoress Notes:** If anyone has played Resident Evil; The Umbrella Chronicles you will know that Wesker does indeed talk to himself... a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. Everything featured is property of its original owners. The only thing I own are any OCs that may appear unless directly stated otherwise.

Special thanks to **cjjs** and **ProjectX** who took the time to leave a review of the first chapter and **XxMarchHarexX** who always helps me out of a bad writing jam when I need the help.

* * *

Their footsteps sounded out through the forest as they moved, with the blond leading the way. He had said his name was Krauser, though he hadn't given his first name to her - probably in a petty "take that" for not revealing her real name to him. Aw, well, no skin off her nose. In her hands he had shoved a handgun before they had begun moving to wherever they were headed, though she wasn't sure of its make or model at all.

So far they hadn't run into anything that attempted to take their lives, but at this point it was better to be safe than sorry. _"__¡__Mu__é__rete!" _came a sudden cry from the left, startling Werewolf into action and aiming the gun hesitantly - still unsure of her aim. Krauser merely turned and watched, wanting to see if this girl could even hold her own or if her survival on her own had been a fluke.

The Blacktail he had handed her was aimed at the Ganado as it slowly walked forward from around the many trees brandishing an axe in hand. She was still hesitant to shoot, as she wasn't sure of her aim by the sights on the gun - having only fired a .22 rifle only once before this... Yes, she had manage to hit the target teach time - but that was when her life wasn't threatened...

Several shots rang out suddenly as the enemy reared back his arm to throw the axe at one of them (from the looks of things, it would've been thrown at the girl) one shot hitting the man's arm and causing him to drop his weapon to the ground. The other two shots, however, weren't as close to the first as Krauser would have hoped - one of them missing entirely and lobbing into a tree just over the infected man's shoulder and the other hitting into his shoulder opposite the arm she had originally shot.

Well, at least she wasn't completely hopeless. He had seen some who had picked up a gun for the first time and couldn't hit the broad side of a barn two feet in front of them... with a shotgun...

Werewolf breathed in and out slowly as the Ganado turned his gaze angrily at the woman with a grunt, leaning down to pick up his axe and brandish it at her again as he moved closer. Before she could squeeze off another round a sigh from her left sounded out and Krauser nudged her aim in the right direction before she squeezed another one off to get a head shot. She blinked a few times, a blank stare on her face before turning her gaze to Krauser's blue one and staring for several seconds, gun still aimed at nothing.

As they stared each other down the Ganado's body was quickly dissolved by the Plagas within it releasing its fast-acting toxins upon it's own death and leaving behind no body for evidence.

"I could have done that..." she snorted, finally lowering the gun to her side. Krauser scoffed as he turned and began leading the way again with a sarcastic "Sure you could, kid."

It didn't take long after that to get to their destination; any enemy that ran into them was quickly taken down (though Krauser did most of the work, as he saw her aiming as something of a liability) as they had moved on without no further mishap. He was now, however, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off the oncoming headache as she just stared and blinked at him as if he were an idiot.

"Just get in the helicopter, kid." he snarled, eyes still closed in irritation.

Werewolf stayed silent for several moments, still blinking up at the helicopter almost nonchalantly and fiddling with her necklace in thought; "But why should I? You haven't told me a single thing that helps me out and for all I know you could be some creeper."

_'Creeper?'_ he echoed in his head as he snapped his blue eyes open to glare at her for that one. "I could have just left you there to die, you know. Now get a move on!"

There was that look again, the one that screamed "idiot" at him and his irritation rose as he just _knew_ she was going to argue back. "Okay, listen here you beret-wearing moron," she started, "You just pop up all creeper-horror-movie-like from the woods playing with a knife and you give me no real answers other than 'someone wants to see you' and - hey, what are you doing...?"

Somewhere around her "creeper-horror-movie" spiel he had hopped out of the helicopter once again and had been advancing towards her; before she had a chance to move away, he picked her up and slung her easily over his shoulder, listening as she let out a little 'oof' of air.

"Okay, yeah; I deserved that..." she sighed laxly, though no struggle was induced, which surprised the man. He figured she'd be the type to kick, bite, punch and scream to be put down.

"We all ready to go now?" chuckled the helicopter pilot as Krauser finally threw 'Werewolf' down into her seat none-too-gently. He threw the man a glare for that one.

* * *

"Stay here and don't _touch_ anything," Krauser snaps pointing down at the floor to further indicate this point as he gave a stern glare - she seemed like the type of person who would just wander off on her own, after all. In fact, she wasn't even looking at him, instead gazing around the room as she idly waved a hand at him;

"Yeah, yeah..." she mumbled. She didn't catch the irritation she caused once again as he turned and left, the door slamming closed behind him harder than it probably should have. She waited several minutes to make sure the blond was really gone before moving to the counters nearby to get a closer look. _'What is this place? A lab?'_ she mused, picking up a syringe full of something before blinking at it more from every angle as if that would help to determine just what it really was.

* * *

The one and only Albert Wesker made his way down the hallways of his 'base' having left his usual spot in front of the many monitors that were connected to the satellite of his to keep an eye on his operatives. He had just been informed by a very irate Jack Krauser that the woman he had caught on the satellite's feed was here and waiting in one of the labs before the man had gone off for a bit of training to blow off some steam.

Apparently the woman had a bit of an attitude... Not that that would be a problem to _him_. You either obeyed him or were taken out if you were in the way; it was as simple as that.

It didn't take him long to reach the lab that Krauser had left the woman in. He raised an amused brow as the woman was tapping at a cylinder that contained one of the viral samples he needed for Umbrella's uprising. The T-virus to be exact. Her back was to him, so she continued to poke at the T-virus container before moving on to the computer screen nearby.

"Pleasure to meet you..." he let the greeting hang in the air as she spun around blinking in shock at having been caught rooting around things that did not belong to her.

"Uuuuh, hi..." she stated with a lax attempt at a half smile - though it didn't reach her eyes as she trailed off herself as if waiting for his introduction before giving her own name. Neither one of them spoke, Werewolf waiting for the man to continue and Wesker waiting to see just what the woman would do. "So, why am I here, exactly?" she finally spoke up after several minutes of this stand off having passed.

"Why I merely had Mr. Krauser bring you here for a job opportunity, Miss...?" Wesker answers easily, a false smile on his face as he gestured around the lab idly. He watched as vague disbelief took over her gaze;

"... Werewolf." she answered as she had to Krauser. If she really had been sucked into this game than no previous record of her existence would be in this world; no birth certificate, no medical history, no schooling history, nothing. It would be better to piss off the people by giving a nickname instead of giving her real name and having this fact become known and have more questions arise. "You can call me Werewolf."

His brow rose at this, and though he was irritated he was also somewhat 'happy' about the way she was approaching this. Unlike Ada Wong, this one would be smart enough not to get caught by using her birth name. He still had to question why he had hired a woman who's idea of proper outfitting for a mission with a possibility of high activity and fighting included formal party dresses... She had even worn a dress back in Raccoon City when she was sent to retrieve a sample of the G-virus for him.

Mentally shaking away that thought he continued on; "That's quite an unusual name for someone like you." he pointed out, prying, to see if she would stick to it or not. Many people he had went to employ had started out strong only to have fallen with the proper methods and thus were disposed of.

"My parents were unusual people." she answered defiantly, a hand on her hip now. "Now what's with this job...?" Werewolf gestured at him, in a silent bid for him to provide his own name and he chuckled slightly.

"Albert Wesker." he inclined his head slightly with his hands now clasped behind his back professionally. "What have you heard about Umbrella, Miss... Werewolf?" He watched as her eyes narrowed in thought and she glanced away and back at him quickly during the minutes she stayed silent and he had to wonder just what she was up to...

"What about Umbrella...?" she finally inquired slowly, keeping her brown gaze on his shaded ones. He watched behind the lens of his dark sunglasses as she leaned against the counter nearest to her, a hand pressing down on its top and he had to suppress a smirk at this.

"You see, Miss Werewolf, it is my goal to bring about Umbrella's resurrection." he begins with a new type of vigor that he usually had when he began talking about his vision. "We'll bring about a new world... One where the strong are not bothered by the weak - where the weak shall be weeded out..." He was watching her expression as he spoke, trying to catch any form of disgust that would mean a 'no' or a future betrayal.

"I see..." she stated noncommittally. "And how do you plan on going about this?" Werewolf's mind was overworking itself, attempting to figure out this guy's motives without giving herself away. All her time she had put into video games in her life was screaming that this was the villain... Then again, she usually did like the villains over the protagonists in games, anyways...

"With what you see around you, of course." he answered with a sweep of his hand at the viral samples around the lab. She glanced at them vaguely, a curiosity burning in her. _'Are these viruses or something...? Isn't this supposed to be a... realm... filled with infected beings?'_ she mused before turning her gaze back to Albert Wesker.

With a sigh, the brunette gave her answer; "You don't give much useful information, but I suppose it sounds interesting enough to keep me from being bored. Why not?"

A genuine smirk spread across his face at that and she had to fight not to raise a brow in questioning at it. He gave her a vague "follow the signs on the walls to the training area to Mr. Krauser" and further orders to begin her training with him right away before watching her leave the lab. The smirk widened further as he eyed the spot on the counter she had leaned her hand against.

True, she had not given her name - thus he could not search her up that way in the world's databases; but fingerprints would work even better...

* * *

"Boss cat's orders," she grinned at him after several seconds of Krauser glaring at her passed when she had made her way into the training room. "And I get the feeling that Boss cat isn't someone to be trifled with~"

"You better not be hopeless, kid," he snaps finally, tapping her skull with his fisted hand several times as a silent warning. He enjoyed the fact that she flinched each time he did this.

* * *

**Authoress Notes:** So yes, in the beginning of this chapter I gave a made-up explanation on why the Ganados' bodies disappear after you kill them with fast-acting toxins from the plagas. This was literally the only reasoning I could come up with that would make even an _ounce_ of sense...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of what is featured. The only thing I own are any OCs that may appear unless directly stated otherwise.

**cjjs**, **EcoSeeker247** and **ProjectX** get special mention for taking the time out of their day to leave a review.

Oh, and I suggest going to read EcoSeeker247's fanfic, Resident Evil; The Other Side, it was really good. (so was it's sequel Mistaken Identity).

* * *

Werewolf inched behind Krauser, her gaze never straying from the too-happy man before them both who was cheerfully messing with his syringes and test tubes and laptop looking for something in particular. On the researcher's shoulder sat a large green iguana, of which the brunette was attempting to avoid. Krauser shot her an annoyed glance, one that was quickly becoming quite familiar to the woman as he moved away thus placing her in plain view again.

She returned the glance with one of her own.

"... Jack ass..." Krauser merely snorted in reply to the murmured insult.

"Ah~ Here it is~!" chimed the dark-haired researcher as he turned around with a syringe in hand. The substance in the tube looked to be an unhealthy shade of green.

"Wh... What is that?" the woman found herself questioning slowly, unsurely. Even Krauser rose a brow at the substance - it wasn't one he was familiar with during his time with Wesker since the incident with Hidalgo Javier.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, Wolf-y!" he continued to smile as he took a step towards her. She took a noticeably large step backwards, her hands now up as if to ward him off. "Just something that'll help you out in a bad jam, is all! Don't you trust Mr. Faust Von Horst?"

"No!"

"I'm with the girl on this one. What exactly is that?" Krauser spoke up, arms crossing themselves over his chest. Faust blinked at the blond operative as if he had forgotten he was even in the room, in fact, he probably had - before a smile took over his features once more.

"Oh, well, if it's someone _important_ like you asking, I guess I should answer, hmmm~?" taunted Faust as the iguana, Belle, flickered her tail. Krauser's gaze narrowed at that taunt but he wisely said nothing as the scientist continued; "It's a new experimental virus we've recently created, if you must know~ Now don't you want to revolutionize the world and be the first test subject (well, second technically, but we won't get into specifics~)?"

"Hell no! I don't wanna be a guinea pig!" screamed the woman before taking off and hiding behind Krauser again. A grin stretched out over Faust's face before he gave chase playfully, both of them running around the blond several times before branching off to run around the lab instead. Jack Krauser sighed and placed a hand over his face in disbelief; _'_This_ is my partner? She's gonna get us both killed out there..._' he mentally sighed.

"Stay away from me you iguana-loving freak!"

"It'll just be a quick prick and than you'll either grow with mutations or something _positive_ (or negative, who knows?) will happen!"

"No deal!"

"Why not~?"

* * *

Wesker's frown deepened as he stared at the screen. _'No Match Found'_ blinked back at him in bright green letters in the darkness. The database had no match of that woman's fingerprints at all. None of them did.

It was almost like she didn't exist... Much like a certain HUNK that the blond genius disliked. That man had taken away the closest thing to a friend he had had, after all.

But that didn't make much sense; as far as he knew she hadn't worked for any other big organization like HUNK had or had had a job that would necessitate such needs to wipe away her entire existence in all internet databases; of this he was absolutely positive. He knew of all the operatives in the world that would hinder or help him in some way by now; had either run into them or had gotten information of them from their coworkers that he had... interrogated or swayed to his side...

He placed his chin atop his hands as he leaned over the desk in deep thought. For now he would keep a very close eye on Miss Werewolf...

* * *

"What's your problem?" Krauser snorted glancing down at the woman as she shuddered again, still rubbing at the spot where the needle had injected her with the experimental virus. She gave him a pitiable look, one reminiscent to that of a kicked puppy.

"The iguana jumped on me..." Krauser nearly choked on his own spit in surprise at that statement and he gave Werewolf a disbelieving stare.

"You're freaked out because of _that_?" _'And here I thought she'd be freaked out over the virus...'_ "I'd be more worried about getting mutated if I were you, girl."

"But there's nothing I can do about the virus, it's already in me." blinked the girl up at him as if that was the most logical conclusion in the world. "But I coulda dodged the iguana!"

"Ju... Just go run three miles... in thirty minutes or no dinner." Krauser sighed.

"'Kaaaay~"

* * *

HUNK, or Mr. Death strolled down the hallways of the new Umbrella base proudly, his gas mask under his arm. He had no need to hide his face here - as everyone here was a coworker of his, even if he didn't really care for his employer, Albert Wesker.

But he was, is and always would be an Umbrella employee, so that was the price he would pay.

And besides, both of them knew that with HUNK around most employees wouldn't even think of betrayal or face the wrath of Wesker via HUNK. He was an asset to Wesker and both parties knew it, even if neither of them much cared for the other. But that was the natural way of thinking in the business world...

His musing was disturbed however as he tripped and he turned a glare to whatever had caused him to do so. He was a little surprised to see a lax gaze stare back up at him unabashedly. It was as if the woman who did so had no inkling of who he was or if she did she merely did not care. This was a new experience for HUNK, who was so used to having everyone give him a wide berth under the rumor that even just angering him would make him thirst for your blood.

"Who are you?" he finally questions lowly, ignoring the inquisitive glances from the other Umbrella Corp employees who entered and left the large cafeteria.

"Werewolf, who's askin'?" He blinked his dark gaze down at her in a bid to intimidate. Though it clearly didn't work as she held his gaze carelessly.

"HUNK." was all he said before he walked off still a little puzzled but none-the-less leaving the situation behind him and leaving her to stare after him before her stomach growled and she patted it with a sigh... That is, before a grin brightened her face and she peeked around the doorway into the cafeteria. She than hurried inside and found who she was looking for.

Krauser's eyes scanned over the files in the manila folder as he ate his own dinner. He was, of course, researching Los Illuminados and it's key players for the mission he would eventually be sent out on. He suddenly snatched the apple back out of Werewolf's hand and back onto his tray. The woman harrumphed at him as she crouched down at the edge of the table, her hands grasping the edges as if she really believed she was hidden.

Once again, without looking up, Krauser thwarted her plans of stealing his food by pulling the tray out of her reach and to the other side of himself. She glared daggers at him, though he paid it no mind as he flipped through the papers in hand.

"What did I tell you earlier, kid?"

"I'm not a kid! I'm nineteen years old!" Krauser looked up at that in thought before glancing back down at her and inspecting her irate features. She looked younger... He sniffed before turning back to the folder in his hand; "Coulda fooled me."

"C'mon!"

"No. I told you to run three miles in thirty minutes or no dinner. What kind of a trainer would I be if I let you off with no consequences?"

"I was off by a minute!"

"Than I guess that's more motivation for you when I'm done eating than, huh kid?" She blinked at him a few times in confusion. Hearing no reply he glanced up to catch the confusion on Werewolf's face before rolling his eyes and elaborating; "When _I'm_ done eating your going through more training, kid. And I'm not going to be taking it easy on you."

He was surprised to see a genuine smile on her face at that. Usually people scowled and complained when that line was uttered. "Good! I can't get any better if everyone takes it easy on me!"

* * *

"Oooh~ look, look, Belle!" snickered Faust as he tapped the iguana's snout gently. She nipped his finger for it. "It looks like our new test subject hasn't mutated! Now I get to see what the virus is capable of on the other end of the spectrum!"

He ripped up bits of blank computer paper before throwing them up into the air enthusiastically for makeshift confetti. He froze suddenly and a look of deep concentration filled his face - arms still outstretched into the air as the bits of paper floated down to the floor around him. "Hmmm... I wonder why she didn't mutate..."

The serious look didn't stay for too long, however, before it was replaced by his usual smile as he pulled out a small silver case. "All in due time! Maybe a blood sample will help me find out why!"

* * *

**Authoress Notes:** Yes, HUNK is going to play a role in this fic. How big a role has yet to be decided, however.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing featured. The only thing that does belong to me are any and all OCs that appear unless directly stated otherwise.

**EcoSeeker247** and **cjjs** get thanked for sending in a review. As does **XxMarchHarexX** who's helped me along with a few important detail decisions in the story later.

This would've been up sooner, but I've been focusing on getting my own Resident Evil 4 story playthrough up on YouTube for my March Hare, as she's interested in Resident Evil but hasn't been able to get her hands on any of the games yet (and yes, I plan on doing the same for the other games as well).

* * *

**2 years later...**

"Down on your face!"

"Down on my face! Aye, sir!" echoed Werewolf dropping down on her face for push ups, used to this after months of it to not be irritated at having to call Krauser "sir" while training. In fact, she was mildly surprised the day he had confronted her asking if she had ever been in the military - which she had, at least as a poolee before this whole crazy mess had happened.

"Count off!"

"One, two, three; ONE! One, two, three; TWO!" In fact, he had figured it out fairly quickly - though she had made no moves to hide any of it. When he was training her she automatically had it in her head to yell "sir" from her PT nights with the recruiters and other recruits not to mention when she was running she was often heard mumbling military cadences under her breath to herself.

He still didn't know her real name though; even the grain of rice in the vial for her necklace that was _supposed _to be used to write a person's _name_ on it, had her nickname on it instead.

"High knees!"

"High knees, aye sir!" Krauser was really beginning to see why many people became Drill Instructors. It was freaking hilarious to get people to do what you want with no questions asked.

* * *

Werewolf yawned and placed the ever present cowboy hat next to her on the table. Even after the past two years she still had the thing and it was never very far if not atop her head. Krauser gave her a wary glance, though the two didn't nit pick each other as seriously or as much any more they still did so on occasion. It was in both of their natures to pick on others, after all. "Lazy pig." he chastised as she shoved half of a large pancake into her mouth and attempted to chew the thing quickly with little success. Several minutes later she had finally choked it down and managed to simply say;

"Oink, oink."

He gave her a shove for the reply and she merely gave a strange whining sound in reply. "Hard to believe your twenty-one with the way you act."

"If I killed the kid in me I'd just be _old_." She glanced at him for a second than wrinkled her nose. "And you smell bad, Mr. Man." Werewolf ignored the glare aimed her way as she continued eating her breakfast. Today was the day they headed out to Saddler's territory to start the mission that had originally been assigned to Krauser, but now she had been told to tag along for as well.

"Well, aren't you two cute." came the ever-seductive-sounding voice of one Ada Wong as she sauntered up. She would be riding along in the helicopter that would drop them off in Spain, a few miles off from Saddler's territory. There she would be conducting her own separate mission for Wesker.

"You know it, hot stuff!" came the sarcastic reply from Werewolf before Krauser could give his usual gruff reply. She finished off her joke with an equally sarcastic kiss in the air aimed at the black-haired woman before continuing to stuff her face and thus missing the roll of the eyes from Ada.

"And here I thought you two would already be ready to go. Silly me." Ada scolds with an amused look on her face. Krauser's arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the woman. He didn't like her at all, didn't trust her, in fact. There was just something about her - not to mention the fact that she kept _every_thing to herself.

"Some of us like leaving prepared," he snorted, eyeing her outfit up and down. Was she seriously planning on wearing that dress and those high heels to her mission in _rural Spain_? It was things like this that made Krauser believe that Werewolf was really the smarter of the two women. At least she had chosen pants and some boots instead of something that could easily get in the way. He glanced over at his partner and nearly sighed; than again most intelligent people didn't shove so much food in their mouth that they couldn't chew it properly, either.

"And some of us are already prepared to go." Ada quipped with a smirk as she glanced at the two. "So, why don't you two hurry up? You're only slowing me down," and before either party could respond the woman in the red dress had turned and strode away.

"I _really_ don't like her," gasped Werewolf after finally having finished the rest of her food. Krauser gave a snorted chuckled and reached out to pat her head in the closest thing to affection he'd show.

* * *

HUNK pulled on his usual mission outfit, gas mask and all - even though there would be no danger of any chemicals or viruses on this mission. It wouldn't due to not have his signature equipment after all. It also was more of a precaution, in case any bystander in a mission were to (for some reason) get away, they would not be able to identify him by his facial features; though this had never happened once, due to his precautions and determination to finish off each mission perfectly and successfully. He was after all a perfectionist and a workaholic. He threw himself into his work with a passion and that was what he lived for.

He strapped his usual TMP and his prized handgun, Matilda, to his belt in their proper holster and even a First Aid Spray - just in case. You could never be too careful, after all. Recklessness is how one failed and ruined a mission after all. It was how you could end up dead.

His mission? He was to go to Spain separately from the other three and to keep an eye on all three of them for Wesker; especially Werewolf. HUNK was glad for the mission, it was a way to keep an eye on this new woman who had caused him to trip several years back, one of the only ones to not cringe in fear and even meet his gaze dead on. As for Ada Wong, she was smart but she wasn't as smart as she believed, she was too secretive and it led everyone around her to believe she was going to cut and run sooner or later. She really wasn't as good an agent as she believed herself to be... And while Jack Krauser put forth all of his loyalty, Ada still held too much interest in the man even though she disliked him so much - this put Wesker in an almost uneasy state and thus the blond was under watch as well.

After all anything that bat (Ada), who was still sucking on Umbrella's research and information, found interest in was to be watched as well...

He chambered a bullet into Matilda and smiled coldly behind the mask. He was back doing what he loved...

* * *

"Why?" inquired Werewolf staring at Ada unblinkingly. The black-haired Asian woman raised a brow at her and even Krauser began listening to find out just what the brunette wanted to know now. She was master of sorts of wanting to find out odd (and often unimportant) tidbits of information, after all.

"Why what?" Ada questioned back over the helicopter's blades.

"Why the heels and the dress?" Werewolf elaborated in a simple tone of voice as if Ada was stupid and could not understand. At this Krauser looked over Werewolf's head to watch as Ada stared back at the younger and shorter woman as if trying to decide if she were kidding or not. "I mean, I've seen you train - you do flips like no other, so wearing a dress kinda... you know..." she mimicked pulling up a dress' skirts.

"Why exactly is this important to know, sweetie?" Ada once again asked, still confused and a little embarrassed at Werewolf's antics. Heck, even Krauser had just face-palmed at her mimicry.

"_Because I wanna know_!" came the growled response. "What? Do you wanna be the Flash or something? ... ... And I'm not talking about being super speedy, you know!" Ada's face went red at the subtle-yet-not-really-so-subtle way that Werewolf managed to use to call her a flasher while Krauser began laughing heartily.

"How childish!" snaps Ada Wong as she glares at Werewolf - not that it intimidated the woman or even stopped her from attempting to find out during the helicopter ride (key word being; attempted).

* * *

"It's cold." Werewolf speaks up about half an our into hiking from their drop off point towards Saddler's territory. "Just thought you should know." Krauser shot her an irritated glare for stating the obvious and noticed she was fiddling around on her PDA and not even keeping an eye out for enemies like she should've been doing.

"Stop whining, kid." he snaps before moving his gaze in front of himself again. "What are you up to anyways?"

"Researching the Plagas that was in the databases..."

"Didn't you do that months ago?" Krauser snorts as he skirts around a bear trap. Werewolf skirted around it slowly, only catching his movement from her peripheral vision having never once looked up. "And how'd you get that out of the database anyways?"

"I did, but I like reviewing my information over again, in case I forgot something important." she answered easily. "And I had to do a favor for iguana-boy."

Krauser grew confused at that one; for the past two years Werewolf couldn't stand Faust, the two just didn't get along. Especially after the incident when she had woken up to the man taking her blood while she had been asleep... If he recalled correctly she had continued to beat the man with her pillow for a good fifteen minutes as if thinking that would do any real damage... "Do I want to know, kid?"

"Not really..."

* * *

_"Only if you do me a favor, Wolf-y?" came the sing-song reply as Faust smiled, though it looked more... manipulative than usual, his hands behind his back. Werewolf eyed him up and down, hesitant to respond now - but she really wanted that data. If she didn't do her research than how was she supposed to know exactly what she was up against and how to defend herself adequately against it?_

_Knowledge, to her, was the key to winning any battle, after all._

_"What favor is that...?" came her hesitant and unsure response. This could only end up badly, after all... But she needed that data, and she hadn't the computer skills to hack into the man's computer to get it, after all. She was smart, but she wasn't nearly that smart..._

_The grin on Faust's face widened and he suddenly thrust Belle in her face. The lizard flickered her tongue at Werewolf's nose and the woman gave an involuntary shudder as she jumped back to avoid the lizard. She despised the little bastards after an incident of having gotten bit by one one of her elder sisters had owned when she was small. It hadn't hurt her, but it had happened so fast that it had still freaked her out, and in her mind it was an irrational nervousness that now surrounded her when around an iguana._

_"I have to go on a field mission here soon, it's better for gathering data on my experiments, you see? But I don't want to put poor Belle in danger~ So why don't you watch her for me, hmmm~?"_

'Bu-... But I _hate_ iguanas!'_ she whined in her head. Oh, Faust enjoyed this - he loved making the woman uneasy._

* * *

_"__¡__Un forastero!"_ Both glanced in the direction the shout had originated from to spot the Ganado (the first of many, the two were sure they'd run into on their way to find Saddler) pointing and glancing back behind him for his fellow comrades. Krauser was quick to aim his TMP at the infected man and took him out as Werewolf stood upon her tip-toes to get as good a glimpse as she could of the incoming enemies.

She really should be thanking Faust for giving her the virus, really - but she didn't like the man already, and thanking him would just be against her nature... Besides, he had admitted he didn't know what abilities the virus would give her - negative or positive, so... yeah.

Her vision zeroed in on the small group hurrying towards them down the path in the foggy air. Really, she did enjoy this 'scope-sight' that she had come to call it... Though Faust hadn't been impressed by it - having wanted something 'flashier.' "How many?" Krauser grunts, TMP still aimed in the general direction that the shouts were coming from.

"About six of them." she answered. "Not much of a threat." Werewolf pocketed the PDA into her coat pocket and un-holstered her Blacktail that she had received from Krauser the first time they had met. She always kept it nearby, though when people asked about if it was because she had an attachment to it or not she would merely shrug, not really sure of why she kept it herself.

_"__¡__Mierda!"_ one of them shouted as the two began to unload on them as they drew closer. Krauser still had better aim than she did, however, having much more practice in his lifetime with firearms than her. It also helped that he managed to keep a level head and not grow arrogant, while Werewolf was more of a naturally reckless type of person and usually grew rather trigger happy.

"Boom! Bitch!" she laughed as she managed to 'score' a headshot and Krauser sighed in amusement and shook his head. She really was an easy one to amuse.

"Don't get distracted, kid." Krauser warned and gestured around them. "See anything else?" She quickly began looking around to avoid her embarrassment at having been so easily distracted, as he had put it, once again. It happened often, and she just couldn't seem to help it...

"No. All clear." she sighed and shrugged helplessly. "What a weak welcoming party!" Krauser ruffled her hair affectionately again before he moved on and ignored her irritated huff. Did he really have to knock her prized hat off her head just for that? She quickly caught up however, the Blacktail still in hand just in case.

"Are you ever gonna tell me your real name, kid?" Krauser suddenly inquired, glancing back just long enough to watch the woman blink up in surprise at him.

"You still on that?"

"What's the big deal on keeping a secret, anyway?" he continued on, ignoring her own question. "You a runaway or something?"

"Let's make it a game!" cheered Werewolf suddenly, a hand on one hip and the other pointing straight up as if something interesting was flying in the sky. Krauser's brow rose at this. "You get three guesses to guess my real name! If you guess it right I'm obligated to admit it."

"You've gotta be kidding me..." the blond sighed, a hand to his forehead as if he had a headache before he shook his head and conceded. "Fine. But you have to give me a hint or something, kid. It'd be too much of a shot in the dark otherwise."

"You gotta point there~" she grinned, and he was a bit surprised to find she agreed. He half expected her to flat out deny him any hint at all. "I'll give you three. First; it's a rather popular name for girls. Second; it's a unisex name. And third; it begins with a 'K.' Have fun~"

_'Great. That tells me next to nothing.'_ he sighed again.

* * *

**Authoress Notes:** Krauser was a U.S. SOCOM (U.S. Special Operations Command) before the incident during the Javier Hidalgo mission in South America, thus I figure he'd still use some old military training to train himself with, thus "the Pit."

The Pit: or quarter deck in Marine CORP boot camp (not sure about the other branches), you're pretty much ITed (Incentive Training) for a good 2 minutes straight. This is usually what happens to you if you do something stupid - or so I'm told. I haven't been shipped to Boot Camp yet.  
Poolee: an unofficial ranking term used by recruiters for Marine CORP recruits.  
PT: Physical Training.  
'Cadence Count': ("one, two three-" "ONE!") it's a count off used for most exercises such as push ups, mountain climbers, crunches, and side shuttle hops (i.e. jumping jacks). You're doing double what you're actually counting to (example; if you do 10 push ups with the cadence count you've really done 20).

And as for the 'scope-sight' - just imagine how an eagle is able to see from long distances - that was what I was going for.

And if any of you want to guess Werewolf's name feel free to in a review. I'd love to know what you all come up with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. Everything featured is property of its original owner and producers. The only thing that this one owns are any and all OCs that appear unless directly stated otherwise.

Thanks to **Project X** and **cjjs** for reviewing!

* * *

"Kid, what's the problem?" Krauser sighed in irritation, turning around to glare lightly at his partner. She was staring off into the distance and merely cocked her head his way, never taking her eyes off of what she was staring at now. She pointed half-heartedly;

"... ... ... Castle." she kinda snorted in amusement as if she didn't believe her eyes. "What the hell? Why's there a castle out here in the middle of nowheresville?"

Krauser rolled his eyes and scoffed, placing a hand on her shoulder and pushing her forward rather roughly. "C'mon! We don't have all day!"

"We should go through the castle." Krauser's brow furrowed at that as he attempted to decipher her logic.

"... ... ... Why...?"

"I wanna loot some shit." Another roll of the eyes at the woman's sarcastic comment.

* * *

"What a boring castle." sighs Werewolf, attempting to strike up a conversation with her partner. "Where's our welcoming committee?"

"Would you start taking this thing seriously, kid?" He received an irritated look for that, though it didn't faze him any and she dropped the attempted conversation. _'He takes work too seriously...'_ she decided as she turned back to examining the vase before her, a boring clay thing with no color or design. Man, where were the interesting things around here? A strange giggling sound broke through their temporary silence and causing both to jump and reach for their firearms as they aimed at the source of the noise.

"Well, what do you have here? Two rats in places they don't belong it seems." the small male chuckled, his skin looking sickly and aging me beyond his years. His eyes gleamed in a sick humor. Beside him stood two very large - possibly taller than Krauser - creatures, theirs grotesque hands and pincers erupting from the hoods informing the two that they were not human. One was dressed in red while the other was wearing a black cloak.

"Let me handle this, kid." Krauser mumbles, pausing and waiting for Werewolf to nod first before continuing on himself - though neither of them lowered their weapons. While they were there to gain Saddler's trust they had no way of knowing how these three were going to react to them. "We're here to find Osmund Saddler to-"

Krauser never got to finish as the midget's golden eyes narrowed into a glare at the two. "And just what do you American rats want with the Lord?" he spat viciously, his playful mood gone. The Americans weren't supposed to know about this yet, what went wrong?

Werewolf scratched her head in a very practiced motion that didn't necessitate fully taking her hat off. "That obvious we're American, huh?"

Krauser himself bit back a glare and a retort he so dearly wanted to send the little man's way. He was annoying, even his voice was grating on his nerves. Not to mention the little man's appearance was a little odd, complete with a giant hat atop his head of white hair... It almost looked like he was stuck in the past or something - untouched by any of the technological advances now-a-days... "We're to help along his... cause..."

If the man had caught Krauser's slight pause he didn't let on that he had as he grew silent, scrutinizing the pair from the high balcony he stood upon. The two creatures behind him shifted slightly, pincers clicking and producing a faint sound that echoed around the room to fill the void of silence. Krauser and Werewolf shared a quick, unsure glance before staring back up at the golden-eyed man in determination.

* * *

Ada hunkered down atop the roof of one of the village's few houses, her binocular in one hand as he placed it to her eye and began scanning the area down below, ducking down lower when it was necessary to not alert the Ganado below. She needed to know the exact lay of the land, if she were going to have this go off without a hitch.

To always stay calm and collected was necessary during a mission. She didn't need to get into an unforeseen problem and panic if she was backed further into a corner.

Sitting up into a low crouch position she eyed the Ganado below her once more for several seconds before running down the length of the roof and with the aid of her grappling hook was quick to leave the village to go scout out the remaining area around the village...

* * *

Werewolf slouched in her seat, arms crossed over her chest as she stared down at her feet, tapping them together to make a hollow '_thump_' sound resound through the room. Krauser was leaning up against the stone wall, tossing his favored knife up and down through the air for something to do. After a bit of explaining (mostly by Krauser, though Werewolf had stepped in on several occasions to "save their asses"(as she had put it) by making up small white lies for a cover) the two had been ushered into this room to await Lord Saddler who Salazar had gone to fetch with his two body guards.

The two stayed in silence as they waited, seeing no need to break the silence.

* * *

_"Looks like it's going to start soon."_ came the cheerful female's voice as they watched the 'players' move about.

An amused sound emitted from the male being as he glanced over at his betting partner. _"Don't forget, for anytime you interfere I do as well."_ He ignored the bemused look sent his way;

_"I don't intend to interfere, but just remember it works both ways, as well."_

_"Oh? Just like you didn't intend to interfere last time?"_ He chuckled as the feminine being stuttered an embarrassed reply out.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed by before the little man (who had introduced himself as Ramón Salazar before having run off to fetch his lord) returned with his bodyguards and Osmund Saddler himself. By that time the two had to bite back sarcastic and snarky retorts, though Werewolf still shot the purple-robed man a glare. It went ignored, however as the old man sized the two of them up, a staff in his hand.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you two _fine_ Americans?" Saddler asked rudely, his eyes narrowed mistrustfully at the duo.

_'_Great_... We get to deal with a racist bastard...'_ Werewolf mentally snorted, arms still crossed over her chest as she stood herself up. Krauser had taken it upon himself to do the talking again - as the two of them both knew that she wouldn't be able to hold her tongue if the man said something she deemed stupid once she began talking.

"We heard about your cause, Lord Saddler." Werewolf caught the slight pause before her partner had said 'Lord' and she had to bite back an amused grin. It must've been hard to swallow his pride and say that.

"Oh?" an amused smirk flashed over Saddler's wrinkled face. "And just how did you come to find out about our community, hmmm?"

"I'm quite the intel specialist." shrugged Werewolf, the white lie coming naturally and she ignored Krauser's glance. He obviously had to wonder just what she was up to this time. "It's not hard to find out much about anything when you have connections, you know."

Saddler stared the short woman down, searching for any signs of lying as she stared back evenly - willing herself not to look away and blow it. Who knew that it would be Salazar who would be the one to break the staring contest; "And just how do we know you're telling the truth you rat?"

"Well, you could ask me that but a smart woman doesn't give away all her aces at the start you know." Werewolf answers lightly, turning her gaze to the short man's and away from Saddler's piercing one. "Or you can take us at face value and have two more hired guns on your hand..."

Saddler let out an amused chuckle drawing confused glances from Krauser and Werewolf respectively. They shot each other a glance before looking back at Saddler as he finally stopped chuckling; "Welcome to our fine religious community."

**Later that Night**

"Quick thinking." Krauser complimented, patting the girl's head in what was quickly becoming a habit. She grinned up at him;

"See? I'm not a liability."

"I feel the need to ask, however... Just how do you plan on proving you have those connections you said you had?"

Krauser watched as a slightly nervous grin spread over the brunette's face. "Ah! Well, you see, I hadn't thought that far ahead yet..." Krauser sighed and covered his face with a hand. It was just too much to ask that his partner was that intelligent, wasn't it?

* * *

**Authoress Notes:** The small dialogue between Salazar and Krauser just about killed me - since I had nothing to go on, due to the two never being seen interacting with each other.

And as for what Ada's doing, I'm basing it kind of off of Separate Ways. She knew her way around way to easily and was never really seen using her PDA other than to contact Wesker and the Organization - thus, she is exploring and learning the layout first... (yes, I realize it's a game - you have a map; but Leon at least had Hunnigun for awhile or was being tipped off on where to go by his enemies, Wesker just says "go to the church" but never says where it's at, etc. etc.).

And yes, I read too much into this stuff sometimes. My chapters may be short for a lighter read but I do my research!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. Everything featured is property of its original owner and producers. The only thing I own are any Ocs that appear unless directly stated otherwise.**

**Again, I'd like to thank Project X** for reviewing. Because reviews making my freakin' day!

* * *

"I feel like a creeper..." Werewolf mumbles, mostly to herself as she peered around the landscape through her binoculars. It didn't help that Krauser was driving, and thus the landscape whizzed by her vision, causing the woman to grow dizzy - though it still didn't stop her from her distraction from boredom.

"That's because you're creepy, kid." Krauser answered without missing a beat, keeping his eyes on the road. The two had hotwired a truck (or Krauser had, leading to a very interesting argument over whether or not he should actually tell her how and why he knew how to hotwire car or not) upon arriving back on U.S. soil to perform their duties. It wasn't a big deal to either of them, Werewolf originating from another universe and not having fingerprints in data files and Krauser to believed to be dead...

"Oh, and you're not?" grinned Werewolf, turning her gaze to Krauser (though she still hadn't pulled the binoculars away from her eyes). "Mister big, tall, buff guy going to kidnap a poor defenseless college student?" Krauser merely shrugged, clearly unbothered by this fact and Werewolf couldn't help but laugh as she finally tossed the binoculars into the back seat carelessly.

"Hey, do you even know why we're kidnapping this chick?" the woman blinked, a curious expression now adorning her features. "I don't... really... _listen _to Saddler when he talks..."

"Who the hell cares, kid?" shrugged the large man. "Let's just get this over with."

"Okay..." she shrugged back, pulling out the rag and chloroform as they pulled up behind the conspicuous limo that held the president's daughter inside, having tailed them through the city out into the countryside. "One last question, Krauser?"

He glanced over to see her smiling at him and holding up the rag; "Does this smell like chloroform to you?"

"Knock it off!"

"Hahahahaha!" A slight smile crossed Krauser's face as Werewolf laughed.

* * *

Ada toyed with her PDA, an e-mail already drafted and ready to send. If everything would work out smoothly for her the government would need to get the president's daughter back after all. Now all she had to do was what for the two to get back with the poor girl...

* * *

Werewolf growled in irritation as she nearly lost her hold on the blond girl as the girl kicked out a booted foot and smashed it into her cheek and, instead of drawing her leg back again, continued to push on the brunette's cheek. "Krauser, hurry it up!"

"What do you think I'm doing, kid?" came the scoff as he placed the chloroform drenched rag over Miss Graham's mouth and nose, his free arm wrapped around her torso and pinning one of her arms to her side - the other one attempting to pull away the rag. Several minutes passed as the blond woman's struggles began to weaken and the booted foot shoved in Werewolf's face was finally dropped as the girl had no more energy to hold it up anymore. Werewolf promptly dropped her legs to the ground and moved towards the two agents who had been shot easily enough in their bid to protect Miss Graham.

"What are you doing? Get over here and help me pull her in the car, damn it!" For all of Krauser's shouting he received a flippant wave of the hand without the girl so much as looking back at him.

"Just buddy drag her over to the car. I'll be there in a minute~" Krauser raised a brow. He knew that tone to know that she was up to something now.

"Do I want to know what you're doing?"

"Thieving. General mischief." came the nonchalant answer before she held up a little box-like device having taken it out of one of the agent's pockets. "A taser? Why's a man have such a girl-y device?" She pocketed it anyways and Krauser rolled his eyes.

"Come on already!"

"I'm coming!" And surprisingly she did come and lifted up Ashley's legs once again to help him drag her to the back seat of their stolen truck. It really was easy, and Werewolf strangely enough sat her up leaning against the door and buckled her up.

"What are you doing?"

"Making it look like she's just sleeping or somethin'!" came the nonchalant reply. "If we pass by a car, who's going to really know it's the pres' daughter from this angle, huh? And this way it looks more natural than her sprawled all over the seat or something."

"... ... Just get in the truck." Sometimes his partner really thought too much into unimportant things.

"'Kay!"

* * *

Wesker sat in the dark, screens surrounding him once again as he watched his four operatives at work in Europe. The plan to gather a Plagas sample was steadily moving forward at a faster pace than he would have hoped. Already Krauser and Werewolf were off back in the U.S.A. to gather Ashley Graham for Saddler's plan, having (seemingly) gathered enough of his trust for an all-important mission in just a matter of a few weeks...

Ada was still scouting out the territory and HUNK was keeping an eye on the three of them (more specifically Ada at this point in time) to make sure no betrayal would happen anytime soon.

"Now, let's see how sinks and who swims, shall we?" he questioned out loud to the room.

* * *

"Yaaay... Helicopter... back to cold Europe..." mumbled Werewolf sarcastically as she sat upon the edge of the bed of the truck, Ashley sprawled out behind her for easy access as the helicopter came into sight. "I have to question where Saddler got a helicopter."

Krauser snorted from her left, leaning against the truck's side and spinning his knife around his finger deftly. She had learned in the past years that it was a habit of his whenever he got bored and had nothing to do with his hands.

"Don't read to far into things that don't matter."

"I know. But I can't help it."

"Just get ready to haul the girl into the copter, got it?"

"Give it me some credit, Krauser, I know what we're doing."

"Sometimes I wonder..."

"Hey!"

**Days Later...**

"It seems you are both loyal to my cause, hmmm." Saddler announced in his ever-sarcastic tone of voice, having one of his Ganado men tote Ashley off to be injected with a Plaga egg. "I suppose it would be best to give our... intoxicating power, no?"

As the purple-hooded man turned to follow after the Ganado carrying Ashley gesturing for Krauser and Werewolf to follow.

"I blame you if the Plaga fully matures and I turn all zombie-fied." she mumbled under her breath at Krauser.

"Kacey." Werewolf's brow furrowed as she threw a questioning glance at the blond.

"What?"

"My first guess for your name, moron. It's Kacey."

She imitated the "You're Wrong" buzzer sound often used in game shows. "Try again!"

* * *

Ada sent out the anonymous e-mail with the coordinates of Ashley Graham's whereabouts, being as intelligent as she was it was no matter to hack it to make it untraceable after all. Now all she had to do was wait...

* * *

**Authoress Notes:** Bleech, another shorter chapter than I wanted.

In all seriousness though, I've been wanting to write this one out since I started this fic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I seriously only own the Ocs that appear unless directly stated otherwise.

Quizilla's **Memmi** gets thanks for the message! Rock on, Krauser-fan! **Project X** also gets thanked for the review.

* * *

**Weeks Later...**

Leon let a sigh pass his lips as he stared at the passing scenery. He really didn't want to be a government agent, but... might as well do the job and do it right... The two cops he had accompanying him in this lonely area of Europe had the radio cranked up playing some foreign music and chattering in what sounded like Spanish. The passenger cop turned around after several minutes of their conversation passed;

"What are you doing in our neck of the woods, eh? You're a long way from home, cowboy."

"I'm here to search for the president's missing daughter." Leon scoffed, as if the two didn't know already. At this point, however, he had a running theory that the guys back in D.C. were screwing with him and sending him on a wild goose chase for a distraction at this point after weeks of searching in Europe... "I'm counting on you guys..."

The rest of the car ride was rather uneventful, only stopping for the passenger cop to take a leak, as he had so generously put it. In fact, the cops had pulled up after crossing an old wooden bridge and telling him that they were here after just a good five or ten minutes after the passenger cop had finished relieving himself.

"We'll wait here." one of the two announces with a smug smirk as Leon pauses in closing the car door. "Don't want to get any parking tickets."

"Right... parking tickets." he scoffs slamming the door closed and moving on before his communicator/radio beeped at his side. Pulling it away from his belt and pressing the button to receive the call he was a little stunned at the pretty dark-skinned woman who greeted him on the video the radio was receiving.

"My name's Ingrid Hunnigun. I'll be your support on this mission."

* * *

"Leon better not die out there until I can get a chance to get at him..." Krauser scoffed to himself in determination as he swung at the punching bag with his knife. No doubt the bag would be useless by the time he was done with it...

Werewolf was otherwise ignoring the mutilation of the punching bag, keeping her eyes focused on the book in her hands. Where she had managed to find an English copy of a book around here was beyond Krauser, but she had found it. "Who's Leon?" she inquired several seconds later, a very delayed response as she had been attempting to finish up a paragraph she was in the middle of before placing a makeshift bookmark in the book and setting it off to the side.

"Leon is a little punk who thinks he can wipe out what's good for the world!" Krauser snarls, growing more vicious with the knife stabs and swings. At the very end the bag had sand pouring out of it and had even had half of it fall to the ground with a thump; the sound of it landing caused Werewolf to wince as she warily eyed the remains of the leather and the pile of sand and than eyeing Krauser, who still clutched his knife.

"I think you over killed the bag..." Werewolf pointed out slowly, as if unsure if the blond man would come after her with the knife or not... After an amused snort Krauser let out a genuine laugh at her uneasiness over his handiwork with the now useless punching bag.

* * *

"Shit." Leon cursed turning away from the window in anger and disgust over the loud crash. He hoped those two policemen were alright, even if he didn't care for them personally. _'This guy wasn't a zombie but he's not acting sane, either... What's going on here?'_ he mentally inquired as he hurried up the steps to check out the top most window. Outside he saw three more of these villagers advancing in his direction, each of them wielding a farming tool menacingly.

Without a moment's hesitation Leon smashed his elbow through the window pain, the leather coat protecting him from the shards of glass as the three cast their gaze above at him. Taking aim quickly, and with the skills he had long developed on that hellish night in Raccoon City and with further training from the government he was quick to slip back into the mind set once again. A quick squeeze of the trigger and the first of the three's heads was blown to bits, splashing the ground below him with the droplets of blood and brain goo as the body thumped to the ground - more red liquid pumping out the neck slowly.

Leon's gaze narrowed as he watched this happen in only seconds - a simple head shot did not cause a head to simply explode as such... There had to be something going on here, something he hadn't encountered before... Was it another virus? Like the T and G viruses from Raccoon all over again? He didn't allow himself to ponder over this as he aimed at the next enemy, the two cautiously making their way through the scarce trees around the house towards the door.

With a moment's hesitation, Leon flickered on the laser aim attached to the handgun issued to him, not sure of his aim due to the angle at which his new target was at. As the red beam landed on the forehead of the hostile villager he squeezed the trigger - watching as this one merely thumped to the ground easily, a bullet wound through the head.

By the time he moved to aim for the third and last villager, the man had already disappeared to the porch. Not chancing getting caught off guard heading down the stairs, Leon took a leap of faith and dove out the window, arms over his head as he sailed through the air, tucking and rolling to a neat stop on his feet once on the ground. He hurried after the last villager, ending his life as the dark-haired man had turned, eyes glowing red and raising the pitch fork in his hands to impale Leon.

"What's going on here...?" he questioned lowering his arms as the threat was now neutralized.

* * *

HUNK stopped, pressing his back to the side of the house, a hand on Matilda as he peered around to see the agent that had been sent to recover Miss Graham stepping out of the house cautiously, hand gun out and ready to fight if need be. '_So, this is the agent who survived Raccoon City...'_ HUNK mused, eyeing the brunette up and down from behind the large red lenses on his gas mask. _'He's a soft-hearted one...'_ he analyzed easily and shook his head slightly.

In a battle it was your own responsibility to protect yourself and keep yourself alive, not to worry about others. This one had been all over Raccoon City, if HUNK's data had been correct, helping both Claire Redfield and Sherry Birkin. A sadistic part of HUNK hoped that Leon would fail this mission and teach the boy that lesson, but he had his own mission to worry about and thus he shook the thought away easily enough.

He waited for the brunette to move out of site down the path to the village before HUNK moved, heading in the same direction, though in a more rough-and-tumble path through the woods instead. It wouldn't due to let anyone else know that he was here when he was supposed to be keeping an eye on the other three. Right now his top priority was on Ada Wong, who had been heading toward the Village as well... He would find Krauser and Werewolf later, when he needed to go get the Plagas sample, in case Ada went traitor...

* * *

Werewolf stood outside, hands stuffed into her coat's pockets to protect them further from the cold. She shuffled her feet several times in a bid to keep warmer in the chilly weather. Cold just wasn't for her, she preferred hot weather over this crap weather. She glanced around several times, mind racing and working to form a good plan or at the very least to try and make up her mind.

Should she go and keep Leon alive for Krauser? Or should she stay here and await orders from Saddler? Either way, the old man with Los Illuminados behind him seemed highly intelligent and it wouldn't surprise her if he managed to catch onto, as Krauser called it, their 'game.' Perhaps it would be best to go tail Leon... She shifted her wait and hunched her shoulders closer together in a bid to keep in the warmth in her leather coat as a gust of wind passed her by.

"Fuck it." she grumbled, digging into her pocket. After a few seconds she pulled out what she had been searching for - a coin, a quarter in particular. Werewolf eyed it making up her mind; _'Heads I keep Leon alive, tails I wait around here...'_ With a determined nod she tossed the coin high into the air, catching it within both hands before slapping it over onto the back of her hand and eyeing the results.

A slight almost bemused smile passed over her lips; "The coin has spoken..."

* * *

Wesker's mouth formed a thin line in irritation. He would rather not be here at the moment, instead keeping an eye on the happenings in Europe. He had just finished instructing Ada to head off to the church and ring the bell in a bid to keep the brunette agent alive and distract Osmund Saddler for them. He hadn't missed the look of contempt the Asian had sent his way, even if she had attempted to hide it by turning her head off to the side and staring at the PDA in her hand from the corner of her eyes.

"It's nice to see you again, Albert~." cooed the black-haired woman, in her model-esque dress as she smiled at him charmingly. Wesker dryly noted that she had chosen another one that focused on the cleavage and the fact that she was not wearing a bra of any sort.

"Yes, Miss Gionne. I'm glad you could come." he placated easily, slipping into the faux attentive persona he had adopted. In order for his plans to go on without too many hindrances he needed a new pharmaceutical company to back up his research. Tricell had been the solution, having recently received a promising new woman from their head's family, Miss Excella Gionne. All he needed to do was flatter her and keep her motivated enough to move to the top of Tricell and all would fall into place...

"You said you had a proposition." she smiled, eyeing him up and down in what he supposed was supposed to be a flirtatious way.

"Miss Gionne, what do you know of Raccoon City?" he inquired, watching as her brow bunched together in thought at his question. She obviously had not thought this proposition had been of a business nature. Oh, well... the way he figured it, she shouldn't have figured it was anything else.

* * *

"Oh, what are you doing, Miss Werewolf?" came the flirtatious voice of Saddler's most trusted researcher. Werewolf tensed for but a moment before turning and hiding her prized handguns behind her back, a disarming smile upon her face. He wasn't fooled however - even if he had only known her for a few weeks at most.

"Nothin' much, Luis." Luis raised a brow, crossing his arms and smiling in amusement at the woman's antics. Things had definitely become rather livelier due to the new arrivals, and he was glad to have someone to talk to that wasn't obsessed with the Plagas, even if her partner was rather cold to others... He stared at her and she smiled back for several long moments before; "Do you have a map I can have?"

The black-haired researcher shook his head and chuckled, dropping his arms to his side as he stepped further into the room; "And just what does the young lady need a map for? Don't you have your device there for GPS and such? Sí?"

A slightly irritated look crossed her features. "I don't like relying on it solely." she pouted at him, hands still behind her back and keeping whatever it was from his view.

"Oh, I see, senorita." he smiled a bit wider, having figured it out. "You want the secret pathways don't you?"

"I dunno what yer talkin' about."

"C'mere, senorita, I'll be glad to help you out - so long as you don't let the others see them. Sí?" He watched an even wider, and noticeably happier grin crossed over her features as she bounded to his side by the counter as he pulled out the old tattered map and a pen, allowing him to see her handguns in her hands, as she no longer felt the need to hide them. "Now, there are quite a few, you'll have to be careful -"

He continued to mark off the pathways on the tattered map for the woman. Hopefully he would be able to enlist her help in getting rid of the Plagas, even if it seemed that was what she and her partner were around solely for as well... He wanted nothing to do with any of this, and Luis sincerely wished that none of this had even fallen into his lap... Several minutes passed before he had finished marking them all down and he watched in amusement as the woman shoved the map carelessly into her jeans pocket.

"Thanks, Luis!"

"May I ask what the young lady is up to, in repayment?" He watched as Werewolf genuinely smiled at him and held up the Blacktail and Glock slightly for him to see as he moved towards the doorway.

"I gotta keep Leon alive for Krauser to fight. Marissa and Matilda need to see some action!" and with that statement she had left the room, leaving the door to swing shut behind her and concealing the Spaniard inside. He sighed and shook his head, his hope for enlisting her help dwindling at that statement. Seemed she had her own agenda...

"She named her guns?" he stated aloud after several moments, wanting to distract himself from more forlorn thoughts.

* * *

**Authoress Notes:** Why am I having HUNK go after a Plagas sample as well? Well, in Resident Evil 5 Excella goes on about how she didn't think the Plagas sample was going to work - but if we remember from Resident Evil 4, Ada had been the only one shown to have a sample of it at the end, having sent off a fake version to Wesker and running off with the real one. So I'm assuming Wesker had a back up in case Ada went traitor.

I'm also attempting to improve on my writing (mostly in the action scenes) and lengthen chapters out a bit more. So we'll see how well this goes...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. Everything featured is property of Capcom, I only on the Ocs.

Thanks to **Project X **for once again reviewing. No one else reviewed while I was frantically updating my _One Piece_ fic so I kinda forgot this one existed.

* * *

Werewolf gazed around the village at the dropped pitch forks, axes and even burnt out torches as she treaded carefully. She had liberated a boat from the island to get here, surprisingly without anyone seeing her or trying to stop her and she didn't bother to question it to hard. Having wandered around gunshots from this area had caused her to start heading this way and she had successfully found the village, only after everyone had gone. She stopped at the still burning pile in the middle of the village, a cop's corpse stuck to the pole and charred to a crisp. Wisps of smoke drifted up from his body into the air as Werewolf glanced up at it solemnly.

A gunshot rang out causing Werewolf to spin in the direction it sounded off in, startled. That was before another one accompanied it and she hurried around the building and it's fence and up the slope to the gate leading out the other side of the Ganado village. The double doors to the gate were a pain to push open on her own, each one being heavier than a normal door should be but she managed it.

She advanced warily, having had her fair share of Ganado seemingly popping up from nothing but holes in the ground to attack her. In her hand she held on to her Blacktail she had affectionately dubbed 'Marissa' just in case. She peered around the shack to spot the person she seemed to be looking for. The brunette was struggling as a male Ganado had a hold over his throat and was proceeding to crush his wind pipe. Behind him another one, this one sporting a brown cowboy-esque hat was advancing with the intent to skewer him with the pitch fork in his hands.

Werewolf remedied this situation by shooting the pitchfork wielding Ganado through the neck as he had reared back to perform the nasty deed. The man dropped the pitchfork, instead favoring to place his hands over the bullet wound in his neck as he glared at the woman. _"¡Te voy a matar!"_

She quickly shot off another round, nailing the man in the head and sending him toppling to the ground dead. The brunette in the leather coat had managed to get his hands around the Ganado's wrists that was strangling him and vaulted up, kicking his leg up into the man's head and shattering it in a spray of blood. He jumped back, shocked at that - never having expected a simple kick to do such a thing. "What the heck...?" He inquired calmly, enough despite his initial surprise. The bodies around him dissolved once again before his eyes and he scoffed before he let his blue gaze stray to the brunette woman grinning at him amiably, cowboy hat situated atop her head. "Who are you?"

"Hey now, why so hostile!" Werewolf chuckled lightly, holding out her hand as she took a hopping step forward, Marissa still in hand. "I just saved your life, you know!"

"Right, sorry... This place is getting me a little jumpy..." the brunette answers, holding out his own gun, Silver Ghost, to gesture around them at the now eerily quiet farm surroundings. A cow nearby mooed. "The name's Leon. How about you?"

"My friends call me Werewolf, so that's what you can call me, too!" she smiled, ignoring Leon's brow furrowing in thought at that.

"Alright... Werewolf... What are you doing in these lonely parts of Europe?" Leon inquires as a dog's barking filled the air off to the side. He flinched slightly, memories of Raccoon City and the infected Dobermans coming to mind.

"I had come to go hunting with a family friend who lives around here," Werewolf lied easily, gesturing about them at the woods that surrounded the farmhouses. "When I got here the locals were all loco."

"Can I ask where you got those guns than? It seems a little suspicious that you had those to go hunting with instead of a rifle." Leon points out, gesturing to the Blacktail in her hand and the harness about her chest under the coat - similar to the one he had as well...

"This one-" she gestured to Marissa. "is a gun I always carry - permit granted of course. The other one I found lying around here, it seems when the locals went crazy they reverted to using primitive weapons."

Leon nodded to her words. It made about as much sense as anything else around here, after all. Not to mention she did save him... "Why don't we get out of here? I got someone I need to find and it's always better to be with someone in situations like this."

"Alright!"

* * *

Krauser stalked own the halls of the building, glaring at anything and everything that crossed his path. Things weren't going well lately, Saddler was beginning to grow suspicious even if the old man thought he was being adept at hiding it. It didn't help that he didn't know where his friggin' partner was either! Really the one time he really needed her not to do anything stupid and she was nowhere in sight.

Early experience dictated that Werewolf not being in sight usually didn't net Krauser any good results...

* * *

Leon glance down at his newest partner as she sat upon her butt, hands on her knees as she glared off at nothing. Both had just escaped the cliché _Looney Tunes _trap of a giant boulder chasing them down a sharp declining slope. Needless to say the two had dodged to the sides at the end, the boulder crashing into the tunnel ahead of them and shattering into pieces from the momentum and it's sudden stop. Not to say the tunnel fared better as parts of it had also chipped off and to the ground, nearly blocking their way forward. The two had then been working on unblocking the tunnel to proceed ahead.

"Hey, come on," Leon coaxes gently, grabbing her hand in his and pulling her up onto her feet. "We need to get going."

"I hate the locals..." was her only reply as he managed to coax the brunette into moving again. A few small bats were disturbed and quickly flew about in the tunnel's shadows but they didn't swoop or attack in any way, leaving them to be ignored. Leon stopped suddenly throwing his arm out and catching the woman in the chest lightly with a quiet "wait!"

She blinked, glaring at him slightly for the split second warning. She had grown accustomed to merely walking right into danger and getting laughed at or scolded for it later by Krauser who usually didn't bother to give a warning. Krauser figured if she wasn't paying attention herself she might as well learn the hard way, after all. Leon didn't notice as he aimed at the enemy before the house holding up a stick of dynamite before he lit it and went to toss it. Leon squeezed off a shot, thwarting this plan as Werewolf blinked.

"Oh, look. This one's a bit smarter..." she muttered before aiming herself and shooting as well. One of their shots ended up being lucky and hit the dynamite stick in the Ganado's hand and he blew up into bits and pieces with a blast. "Chewy gooey." she stated as they moved on slowly advancing.

"Bear traps." Leon points out as Werewolf shot at a trip wire in the building to their left, blowing it up safely away from them and the enemy that had been inside wielding an axe.

"_¡Por aquí!_"

Werewolf quickly hurried into the building she just blew the trip wire trap up in, ignoring Leon's plea to wait. She aimed Marissa at the Ganado behind the tree lighting another stick of dynamite as he spotted the woman. She managed to strike the dynamite stick in his hands as he was lighting the fuse and blew the poor man up. "Booyaka!"

"Geez..." Leon chuckled as he spotted another Ganado's head in the window of the larger building before him, he also spotted the stick of dynamite the enemy was holding over his head. Applying pressure to the laser sight on Silver Ghost he was able to accurately hit the dynamite himself this time around as another simultaneous boom went off. "Just how many of these guys are there?" the brunette scoffs as he makes his way to the woman who waited for him, hands on her hips.

In the silence around them a loud thumping could be heard from the house before them. The two hesitated though Leon finally strolled forward with a shrug. The metal door was locked with a large padlock. Leon Kennedy promptly began to kick at the door creating a hollowing thumping sound. Werewolf sighed before pushing him away from the door. "Allow me." she answered, reaching for the knife at his shoulder that poked out of his coat. Leon blinked, a little stunned - not having expected Werewolf to interrupt him, much less liberate his knife from him.

Werewolf made several quick slashes across the padlocks rusted form before it thumped to the ground before she smiled amiably enough and handed Leon his knife back. "Thanks... I think..." Leon blinks as the woman shoved the door open gently and sashayed inside. Leon sighed and shook his head before following. The traipse through the building wield some handgun ammo that he stashed into his coat pocket, three trip wire traps that were easily shot from a safe distance and a poorly concealed doorway. In fact, that book shelf was _smaller_ than the doorway it had been shoved in front.

The room behind this bookcase was large and spacious with a few chairs and larger bookcases lining the wall. The mysterious thumping the pair had heard outside was now proving to be emitting from inside the large wardrobe in the very back of the room. With a nod Leon pressed his back to the wardrobe door, gun in one hand and hand on the knob. He waited for Werewolf to take position on the other side, though she did so reluctantly - not seeing the point. Leon opened the door, gun pointing at the poor dark-haired man who toppled out, tied up and with tape over his mouth. Werewolf instantly recognized the man as the researcher Luis Sera and she had to wonder just what happened for him to end up in the wardrobe and tied up.

Luis' eyes widened at the gun pointed at him and he began to furious shake his head, trying to shout around the tape. "Ah! Don't! Shoot him..." Werewolf interrupts pushing Leon's gun away from the Spaniard who let a breathy loose in relief. "He's obviously not like the locales. Besides, he's the friend I was talking about."

"So this is your family's friend, huh?" Leon answers crouching down and ripping the tape off of his mouth. "You alright?" he inquired as Werewolf crouched down and untied the rope around Luis' wrists.

"_Sí_." Luis nods. "I just have one very important question for you..." Leon nodded waiting for the man to continue. "You got a smoke?"

"Got gum." Leon supplied though Luis scoffed lightly, rubbing his wrists and wrinkling his nose. Heavy foot falls stopped any other form of conversation and all eyes turned to gaze at the entrance of the room where a large bald man in a trench coat glared at them all, his large black beard covering his chin. A Ganado flanked him on each side.

"Oh great... The big cheese..." Luis scoffs. Leon wasted no time in rushing the man, turning to perform a round house kick despite the duo's shouts behind him to stop. Leon's foot was caught by the large man's hand before he was promptly tossed up and into the air to land atop Luis, smashing them both into the ground and knocking his head against the floor. Darkness quickly overtook his vision as he passed out.

Werewolf opened her mouth ready to respond before she closed it realizing she had nothing to say as he hesitantly turned to the man she knew as Mendez who was glaring at her and moving towards her. "This doesn't look anything like you probably think it does..."

"Be careful what you decide to do." The man growls out before punching the woman in the gut and causing her to smash into the wall before thudding next to the two men and the shattered wardrobe unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Werewolf and Faust and those fun mythical beings that pop in from time to time.

Thanks to Quizilla's **sinfulxvampire** and **[x]Rose[x]** for the messages. Thanks also to **queenbrooklyn67**, **Project X**, and **AlarataraWitchIce** for the reviews.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you, kid?"

"Jesus Christ! Give me a fuckin' concussion, why don't ya?"

"I have half a mind to! Now explain why you just up and ran off to that Leon brat!"

Werewolf glared back full force at the taller, clearly much stronger man unabashed. Her hat was clenched tightly in one hand as she rubbed the newly bruising spot atop her head, even if she couldn't feel it due to the virus running through her. It had killed off any and all pain receptors in the body, so she was left to guess as to how much damage she would be able to sustain in a battle situation when it happened. Seemed like a blessing, it was really a curse...

But back to the matter at hand, she had really angered the man this time around... The man had seen fit to grab her and drag her off into an abandoned room to scold her in private, away from any of the Ganado or Saddler... or Mendez or Salazar... Really, away from just about anyone who would let Saddler in on their plan to get a Plagas sample for Wesker.

Apparently when she had been knocked out by Mendez he had dragged her sorry butt all the back to the island - or had at least ordered a few of his men to do so as that was where she found herself upon waking up. Saddler had also been leering at her when she woke up; kind of a creepy thing to wake up to but no more so than when Faust had stolen some of her blood in the middle of the night, after all. Before she had been able to leave Saddler's sight she had to convince the man that she had only been acting in his best interests.

By 'convince' she really just told a bold-faced lie about how she had been planning on sending the government agent running around in circles. Saddler seemed to believe it enough, for now, to let her leave with a warning similar to the one she had received from Mendez though Werewolf wasn't naive enough to believe that Saddler wouldn't be keeping a closer eye on her from now on.

So, understandably she wasn't in a good mood.

Coincidentally, neither was Krauser at having found out she had run off without his knowledge to his enemy.

"You said you wanted to fight him." Werewolf answered, turning away and crossing her arms over her chest in frustration. "So I was gonna keep him alive long enough for you to do so! ... He did seem kinda dopey after all..."

Krauser blinked down at the shorter woman, flabbergasted at her answer. He had honestly expected something about how she was bored and how she needed something to do. "What?"

"You heard me." she scoffed, and Krauser's bewilderment dropped at the usual attitude Werewolf had with just about anyone. She still refused to look at him as well, eyes closed and facing decidedly away from him.

"Well thanks to your idiot plan we're two steps back." Krauser finally snorts out, rapping the woman over her head with his knuckles gently. She still winced slightly each time he did so and she replaced her hat atop her head when he as done, situating it into the correct place intently and carefully. "Saddler's gonna keep an eye on you more closely now.

"Yes, well, that gives you more free reign to get what we need."

"I refuse to believe that that was your plan the whole time."

"Than you know me all too well, Krauser."

* * *

Luis quickly ran off, after the Ganado missed hitting Leon or himself, instead hitting the handcuffs that had bound them together back to back and freeing them. As Leon had dispatched the Ganado with a well-placed kick, smashing its head into the wall he had retreated. He didn't have his gun with him, after all, he would be no help and he had other things on his agenda to take care.

He hurried through the valley, ducking around the bushes and buildings, trying to stay out of sight from the Ganado. It didn't stop him from being caught, however and having to book it through the giant double doors and slamming them shut behind him. He heard scrapping from the other sound a latch clicking in the door. Luis deduced that they must have pulled out the emblem halves that kept the door unlocked instead of pursuing him, presumably to keep Leon in the valley. This would force the government agent to fight against them as he tried to find a way to open the door...

He shook his head, shaking away the worry for the government agent as he did so. He had bigger problems to worry about right now. He had to get the sample to Ada, who had contact him awhile back for the sample. He hadn't trusted the woman at first, she as too sneaky. At least Werewolf was more open and outright denied telling you something if she didn't want you to know instead of pussyfooting around the topic as Ada did.

But really, Luis just wanted this situation done and over with. He had wanted no part in it to begin with.

And thus how he had figured out a way to remove the Plagas from the body, though it could prove dangerous. He reasoned that it was better to go through some danger than to be a slave to a parasite...

He vaguely wondered what had happened to Werewolf after being knocked out. She hadn't been with them.

Luis shook the thought away again as he ducked behind a few crates to avoid a dynamite blast before hopping over and bolting through, pushing the Ganado away for a distraction. No doubt his escape through would make things more difficult for Leon, but he couldn't afford to sit around and wait...

* * *

HUNK rooted around the labs that belonged to a Mister Sera on the island. He had seen Werewolf getting dragged off to the island by the Ganado, under Mendez's orders and had followed suit, dropping his goal of following Ada, who seemed to grow suspicious, having taken to glancing over her shoulder now and again. Thus the man figured it would be best to let her have he paranoia but not be around to potentially get caught. He had found the Asian woman's boat she had used docked off the ways away from the one the Ganado used to transport themselves over to the island and had waited before following after.

While he didn't know where Krauser or Werewolf were as of the moment he had found the labs easily enough and decided to find the Plagas samples while he was there now rather than later. The samples were now safely tucked away in the padded pouch for this very occasion; the padding used to help prevent the containers from breaking if he had to fight.

Now he was quickly jotting down notes in a notepad from Luis' own notes. Taking the samples would rouse enough suspicions as is, taking the notes could prove to be too much, thus taking notes or photos. It was simpler than trying to keep a whole journal of such shoved in his belt after all.

With that task done he tucked away the notepad, pen and little digital camera into their own separate pouch upon his belt, took up Matilda in his hand and swiftly exited the lab without incident.

* * *

Leon grunted, climbing back up the steep slope to the treasure chest he had spotted the first time he had been up there. His handgun was in his hands and a rifle was slung across his back as he moved. He had met up with a strange man wearing a long coat lined with ammo and firearms and upgrade parts for each firearm. His eyes glowed red, like the rest of the Ganado, but Leon wasn't sure if he was really infected like the rest of them or not...

Either way, he was no rather replenished on the limited supply of ammo he had brought with him as well as with new firepower, which had proved useful in this valley. Dozens of Ganado had rushed the government agent and he had carefully picked them off one by one, often using the dynamite throwers to pick off large groups at a time before they advanced to quickly on him.

Now he had to find the two emblem pieces around here somewhere to open the door to advance on and to find Ashley.

"Who the heck builds a door that uses an emblem to open it?" Leon grunts in frustration as he opens the wooden chest and pulls out the blue piece inside. It had been split in half down the middle and would form a hexagonal shape when fitted with the other piece, if the hole in the double doors was any indicator. "It just seems overly complicated."

* * *

"So, because I pissed you off by trying to keep Leon alive so you can fight him... You're gonna make me 'sit' for an hour?" grunted Werewolf in frustration, glaring the man. She was already in position, arms straight out in front of her, and her knees bent at a ninety-degree angle (or as close as he could come) as if she were seated in a chair... Which she wasn't.

"I can make it longer." Krauser answers easily, not looking at the woman who glared at him.

"Your parents should be shot for raising such a douche." Krauser laughed.

* * *

**Tidbits Corner:** This one took longer to get out, and it's shorter than others. But I had writer's block on it halfway through. And this is a good place to end this chapter. Enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own utterly nothing that pertains to _Resident Evil_. Good day to you.

Thanks to **rosewhip889, Project X** and **queenbrooklyn67** for the reviews.

I was cleaning off my knives and swords when I remembered I had half of this chapter already done.

* * *

Werewolf sniffed tiredly, face buried within her hands. Her hat and glasses sat upon the table near the bed. Krauser had had her running around and training all day for running off without consulting him first and now she was exhausted. At one point she could swear to God he was toying with her by actually taking a second guess at her real name during this training session (which was wrong, with his guess being Kennedy). It was all she could due to stay awake.

"Why am I being forced to share a bed with you again?" she grumbled tiredly, dropping her hands to her lap and blinking up at Krauser. Its wasn't that she minded, it was just a rather odd thing to do, after all.

"So I can make sure you don't run off in the middle of the night," Werewolf opened her mouth to retort. "I know you're insomniac."

"Damn... Okay, but if rumors that you got in my pants spread at Umbrella I didn't do it." Krauser turned, giving the woman an amused smirk, brow raised. She began chuckling and shook her head. "I can't even say that with a straight face. I give up." She flopped down on the bed as Krauser rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt. He had always been one to sleep shirtless after all, of course this caused Werewolf to perk right up and sit attentively, chin in hand and staring straight at his torso, grin in place once again.

And it was at this position that she got caught in the act.

"Enjoying the view?" Krauser taunts, smirking down at the woman. She never moved her eyes from his chest.

"You should do a little dance for me," she demonstrated this wish by performing one of her own. Krauser merely threw his shirt at her. She grunted pulling it off, frustrated look upon her face at this point. "I can't have _nothin'_!"

* * *

Leon gasped, awakening from the nightmare he had just had. He remained tensed upon the wooden floor of the cabin he had passed out in earlier for several long minutes, gathering his bearings and realizing he was in fact awake, and whatever was happening to him had not yet taken control yet. He pushed himself up before taking the radio from his belt to contact Hunnigun. No doubt she would be worried if not angry at him. Than again she hadn't just fought a mutated lake monster, either, so he figured it was fair - in a petty sort of way.

"Hunnigun, come in."

"Leon! What happened? You've been off the air for six hours!" she chastised lightly as the video feed displayed her face to him. "I was starting to get worried!"

"Don't you mean lonely?" Leon jokes, though he didn't pause long enough to get a reaction. "I started to feel dizzy and I must've passed out."

"Maybe that has some connection to what the village chief was talking about..."

"I dunno. But I'm alright now. So I'm going to continue my mission."

The sound of rain pelting the sides of the cabin filled his hearing as their transmission ended and he tucked the radio away once again. He rooted around the cabin for any supplies that he could bring with him. During his run around the village he had noticed the infected had a lot of good supplies that they didn't use, and had taken to rooting around each area for any goodies he may find. In this case he found a box full of hand gun ammo and he stopped long enough to fill up the two empty handgun clips attached to his belt for easy reload. The rest he tucked into a pouch for later before he moved outside slowly, not sure of what he would find ahead.

In fact the first enemy he found was shuffling towards him, slowly, unlike the others who would be wielding a make-shift weapon or rushing at him. Leon aimed his pistol up at the man. He grunted before his head exploded in a shroud of blood and goo before what looked like red-fleshy tentacles and a single eye erupted from the blood stump that was his neck. The disfigured man continued to shuffle to him as a particularly long tentacle emerged, a large serrated blade at the end.

"Just what have I gotten myself into...?" Leon groans to himself as he begins frantically pumping the new enemy with lead, not willing to let it get any closer than he had to let it.

* * *

"_Well, this is boring,"_ the man's voice announces to his partner. She giggled at him.

"_Well then, why don't you interfere first this time around, hmm?"_

"_I may just take you up on that offer..."_ he grunted in irritation.

Instead of anything interesting happening with the woman they had dragged into this realm, she was sleeping with her partner. He was snoring and she was huggling a rather large chunk of the blanket to her chest and drooling. This had not been what he had wanted to see when they had made the bet, after all.

* * *

Leon pulled the rifle from over his shoulder and used the scope attached to it to survey the area below. He had followed the rushing river down to this area, and had even nearly slipped in at one point when he had to hop across a rather lengthy gap to move ahead. He didn't even know if he was going in the right direction to save Ashley anymore.

Down below he spotted one enemy in what looked like a look out station for before this whole mishap had happened to these people. Leon didn't hesitate to shoot, he could see the weapon in the man's hands. Clearly they were expecting him.

Which meant he was going in the right direction. Leon had no doubts that these people, infected with whatever it was this time around, were too dumbed down with it to make it any less obvious that he was going in the right direction. So whatever he needed to open those church doors he had run across earlier was no doubt somewhere around here...

Seeing no other threats Leon slung the rifle back over his shoulder and took a hold of the rope that was left and grappled down rather easily. It was something he had been good at back in training and he was glad for it now, else he might've fumbled and fallen to his potential death...

* * *

Werewolf blinked drowsily, everything blurry around her. She assumed she had sleep walked, though she had never done so before and why she would now completely stumped her; though she didn't really try to figure out why she had sleep walked this time around. She didn't have her glasses or her favored hat, but she did have her coat on and Matilda and Marissa. She squeezed her eyes shut for several seconds before looking around her again in the middle of the night.

She had somehow ended up in one of the spare boats used to get to and from the island.

And while she finally decided she would use this chance to go through with her earlier plan she still drowsily whined; "I don't understand!"

Never the less she still started up the boat, glancing around her in paranoia, wondering if anyone around had heard and would rat her out or come chase her down. Of course it was hard to see without the use of her glasses, so any small movement caused her to grow tense and aim one of her pistols in the direction while she maneuvered the boat backwards and around to face the mainland. Only then did she holster Marissa and begin to fully focus on getting to the mainland.

The one good thing of the ride was that the wind and cool water and night time air managed to wake her up and make her more alert. Werewolf also did love to go fast, so that was always a bonus as well. Once she hit the mainland, she voiced the problem she had thought of on her way here;

"Where'd that boy get off to now?"

She didn't stop to ponder this however, choosing to wing it. If she found him, awesome, if not oh well, she had tried. Not that that plan or line of thinking was intelligent but it was better than nothing. And so she began to wander off in search of the government agent, not knowing where he was at all.

_"That was a dirty move,"_ huffed the woman's voice, though Werewolf didn't hear it as the two were strictly speaking to themselves and merely observing as of the moment.

_"That is why it is called 'interfering.' Besides, things will be more interesting if she can't see clearly, don't you think?"_ He didn't receive a reply and if the two were humans one would assume the female would be glaring at this point in time. _"Besides now that I have intervened you get to do so with a free pass. Those are the rules, as much as I hate to admit them."_

_"But of course! And I know just how I'm going to help my player in this game,"_ came the considerably brighter reply.

* * *

**Tidbits Corner:** Yes, my nameless beings are real dicks, if you haven't noticed.

And no, I am not happy that this chapter ended up short, too, but we'll all live. Once again let me know what you liked or what you didn't like!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Ocs. Everything else is rightfully _Capcom_'s.

**Chapter Theme:** "Abandoned in a Laboratory Beneath the Full Moon" by Vocaloid

* * *

"It's really quiet now..." grumbled Werewolf, glaring around and brushing her bangs away from her eyes. She really hated not being able to see clearly, and without her glasses that wasn't a possibility. She found herself tensing and getting ready to shoot at any little shadow that seemed to move as she traversed the pathways Luis had marked on the map in that was currently crumpled up in her left hand. She held a tight grip on Marissa in the other. "This is like... eerie quiet..."

She didn't expect anyone to speak up when she had stated this out loud, had merely been speaking to break the silence. So when someone did speak up it caused her to jump comically and whip around to aim Marissa at the speaker.

"Than maybe the little lady would like some company?" Luis blinked and held up his hands as the barrel of the handgun was pointed at him. "Easy now!"

"Oh... it's you..." Werewolf blinked, eyes slightly widened in recognition as she lowered the handgun. "How's it goin'?"

"Running around the dark woods in the rain without any company or cigarettes... You tell me, eh?" he may have been complaining but Luis still managed to hold a civilized, even humorous tone as he spoke about it. Now he gestured to Werewolf. "And yourself?"

"Friggin' amazing!" she snapped, noticeably more irritated than Luis at their individual predicaments. "Running around in the dark... can't see shit..."

Luis chuckled lightly ignoring the frustrated glare she sent his way. "Well, why don't you come with me then, hmmm? You can keep me company and I'll keep you from running into anything, _si_?"

"Sounds as good a plan as any," she relented with a shrug.

* * *

Wesker watched through half-lidded eyes behind the lenses of the ever-present sunglasses. Really, it didn't take long to take a quick glance into a microscope by Excella seemed to be absolutely fascinated by what was on the Petri dish and didn't seem to be privy to speaking to him as of the moment (which would prove to be a first).

It was working charmingly, his plan that was. Excella was so enthralled by him that she probably would've believed him if he told her the moon was made of Swiss cheese without even a shred of evidence to show for the claim. It was making his job easier at keeping her on his side as she was steadily gaining rank within Tricell (or commonly known as 'S' as of the moment).

But to keep her on his side, he did have to show proof of what he was planning for 'them' (not that she even knew that there really was no 'them' but a 'himself' only). The specimen was incomplete as of the moment, but he already knew how he would finish it... He just needed that Plagas sample... Combining the Plagas sample with this very virus found in the Stairway to the Sun would create the one thing needed to create a new race... a race he would rule over as 'God.'

But there was also that nagging in the back of his brain... to seek out Spencer...

A nagging that he would deal with after this latest mission of Krauser, Werewolf, HUNK, and Ada's was finished... Then Wesker could focus fully on this plan of his with no further distractions.

"And you are sure this... Plagas... of yours will complete it?" came Excella's thickly accented voice as she finally glanced away from the microscope and up at him.

"But of course." he answered with a simple gesture of his hand to the few specimens of the bright orange flowers from Africa in the lab. They were being kept alive in containment tubes filled with an amber colored liquid. "And than the world will come to its knees when it is completed, dear heart."

Excella seemed to almost purr contently at this prediction.

And Wesker knew that once she as at the head of Tricell their funds and ability to back his research was inevitable.

All was going according to his calculations...

* * *

Leon blinked at the two familiar faces grinning amiably at him in the two story house he and Ashley had taken refuge in from the hoard of Ganado approaching them outside. "Luis! Werewolf?"

"I see you've found the President's daughter," Luis mused stepping closer as Leon moved to sturdy the door with the piece of lumber Luis had chucked at him to use.

"What kind of a name is Werewolf?" Ashley scoffs, eyeing the dark-haired woman up and down critically.

"The kind of name that says 'I'll kick your ass out the second story window if you piss me off,'" it was sad amiably enough thought smile on Werewolf's face unnerved Ashley. Not to mention the voice sounded vaguely familiar... as if she had heard it before... Ashley quickly shoved the thought away, figuring the woman must sound like someone from the University and that's why it was familiar.

"I see the President gave his daughter... ballistics..." Luis interrupted, lightening the mood up once more as he appraised Ashley's body appreciatively. Ashley merely turned and glared at the wavy-haired male, hands finding their way to her hips.

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are?"

"Maybe the lovely lady should introduce herself before asking someone his name?" Luis taunts lightly, determined not to take the woman's harsh tone seriously.

"The name's Ashley Graham... The President's daughter." The entire way Ashley said it gave the sense as if she were speaking to someone slow.

"Is she... you know?" Luis asks, glancing at Leon who gave a smile and a shrug back.

"She's cool. Don't worry." came Leon's answer and Werewolf couldn't resist rolling her eyes.

"She meant is she infected all the way," she informs with a sigh as if to say 'Some people.'

"Never mind about it, _señorita_." Luis interrupts lightly. "I hear there's supposed to be some obvious signs..."

"Signs like what?" Werewolf dead panned, anxious beginning to gnaw at her chest. She didn't know what these symptoms were yet. She wanted to know exactly what they were know, however. Not to mention if she knew she'd know what to expect and how long, and this anxiousness she was feeling now would go away...

It was a new feeling and she didn't like it... at all.

"Leon! Look!" All eyes were drawn to the poorly boarded up window that Ashley was pointing at. Through the planks the mass of Ganado could be seen, brandishing their torches, pitch forks and hatchets.

"This seems like a bad situation..." Werewolf pointed out as she and Luis reached for their firearms already prepared to fight to stay alive.

"Ashley, hide!" Leon demands, turning to look at Ashley and make sure she obeyed. With a nod and a "right!" she was already up the stairs in a flash and looking for a place to hide in in the limited spaces that could fit her frame.

"Let's do this, _amigos_." Luis grunts seriously, already aiming the Red9 at the nearest window that was being surrounded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own anything that I would have monetary gain over.

* * *

The scenario soon became hectic. Luis and Leon had taken it upon themselves to begin shooting at any of the Ganado who attempted to barge their way in. Several attempted to open the door only to find it secured and thus merely either moved to the windows or the started to bang upon it, only adding to the noise. Werewolf was busy shoving the bookshelves in place in front of the other openings, leaving them with the banging as the Ganado slowly made their way inside.

"This isn't looking good!" Leon grunts, hand tightening over the handgun. Already one of the bookshelves was starting to rock as the Ganado pulled away the planks over the windows in a bid to remove the obstacle.

"No _shit_," scoffed Werewolf, turning to examine the other two bookshelves as they too began to move. It was just noticeable but growing more violent as they seconds passed.

"Now is not the time to argue," Luis placated, checking his Red 9's ammo making sure he had plenty of clips within his pockets. As she had run around Werewolf had spotted more provisions, mostly ammo but a few grenades here and there as well. In this time she had passed these out amongst themselves and now they waited for the first to breach through their barricades.

The first bookshelf fell with a bang causing all three to spin around and aim at the newly opened window. Luis was the first to shoot, causing the first Ganado to fall with a thump to the floor inside. His body dissolved on the spot from the Plagas' toxins leaving his pitchfork behind. It did not deter the rest of the hoard outside the window how began to scramble inside.

Gunshots rang out, one by one as Leon, Werewolf, and Luis took aim and began taking them out one by one easily enough for several minutes. It seemed like a never ending hoard!

That was before another of the bookshelves behind them was toppled over with a bang. Luis stood his ground, shooting another Ganado with a head shot and eliminating it easily enough. Leon and Werewolf spun around quickly, aiming at the two windows as the third and last bookshelf barricade toppled over with a clatter.

"Fuck!" Werewolf shouted, everyone's shooting rate increasing dramatically as each person was no left to holding a window of their own. Each kept their backs to the others, standing amidst the middle of the room near the stairway that lead to the second floor of the building. This became a lot more difficult as the first Plaga-head made its way into the house as well.

"We have more to worry about!" Leon warned, straining his voice to get himself heard over the noise of the Ganado. This was looking worse and worse. Now that they had a Plaga-head to worry about on top of keeping the others safe and worrying about running out of ammunition.

The fatal bladed tentacle finally burst through the neck and began to swing violently through the air as the creature made its way towards the group. Leon leaned back to avoid being decapitated by it and took a shot, hitting the Ganado's leg and causing it to topple. This caused a domino effect where Werewolf had to jump back to avoid the blade as it swung towards her, doing so made the woman smack into Luis' back causing him to take a step forward and miss his next shot.

"Upstairs!" Luis orders, realizing how cramped in they were on the first floor. Maybe they could keep up their defense up there...

Their feet pounded upon the wooden stairs as they by passed the Plaga-head and oncoming Ganado, Leon stopping to toss a flash grenade into the group, eliminating that particular threat and blinding the others so that they may more easily make their way upstairs.

Leon took the stairway, shooting down at the Ganado as they approached, Werewolf stood off nearby ready to catch anything that caught the government agent off guard. That was before the shattering of glass resounded into the air as the Ganado found a new way in, via ladders.

"Son of a- !"

This time Luis took it upon himself to rush between window and window tossing the ladders down and thwarting their enemies' plan of getting inside that way. Though it was leaving the man little time to help dispatch the enemies coming up the steps which had forced Leon back further into the room as another Plaga-head presented itself. Werewolf helped, pumping the creature full of ammo. The Plaga-head just did not want to go down, no matter how much blood was lost from its former host's body.

Minutes stretched on as the trio had to rush between shooting enemies, helping the others who had gotten grabbed from behind, and throwing the ladders back down to the ground all the while keeping Ashley's location within the wardrobe in the corner safe. It would be a tragedy if she were shot by a stray bullet, after all.

Adrenaline kept the trio going, hearts beating fast and loud in their ears. The gunshots rang out loudly amidst the cries of the Ganado and their foreign threats.

What seemed like hours later the hoard finally dwindled, the remaining corpses dissolving into bubbling goo and soon into nothingness while the remaining Ganado outside turned and left back the way they had come. Several seconds of ringing silence before the trio could relax even a little bit.

"Ashley! It's safe!" called Leon as he stopped at the top of the steps, Luis and Werewolf already making their way down. The ground floor was in shambles, the table knocked over and broken along with the chairs in the Ganado's furious bid to get at their prey.

Ashley hesitantly pushed the door open, peering around it as if looking for any joke or threat. Instead she saw herself alone in the room, Leon already having headed downstairs to speak with Luis and Werewolf. The girl hopped out of the wardrobe, happy to stretch her legs again and hurried down the steps, slowing halfway down as she heard their voices.

"Looks like they've backed off..." Leon examines when no more threats presented itself. He lowered his firearm as he spoke, eyeing the area across the bridge where their torches had faded into darkness.

"So... what do we do now?" Luis queried, spinning Red 9 about his finger skillfully as he paced. Werewolf twitched, hand jumping to his jeans pockets to shut the phone off that was vibrating. She had no doubt about how was calling her and was glad it was on silent, though it had been going off during nearly the entire last half of that siege.

Ashley's eyes narrowed a this movement though she said nothing, having no solid proof to distrust the woman as of now.

"Well, the bridge we came across is out..." Leon mused, it wouldn't be a good idea to head back to where a majority of the enemy had left to nor was that productive. He and Ashley had to get to the extraction point for their next chopper. "So we've no choice but to keep moving."

"I forgot something..." Luis mumbles having glanced outside and spotted a familiar face. Werewolf's eyes narrowed slightly in thought at this as Luis placed Red 9 into the waist band of his pants once more. "You guys go on ahead."

"Luis..."

"Wait up! I'm comin', too!" Werewolf shouts, hurrying after the man and out the door with him. Leon blinked though said nothing of it as the two disappeared. Outside a familiar woman in a formal red dress strolled up to the duo confidently.

"Hey, _señorita_!" Luis greets enthusiastically, a grin stretching over his lips as he met with Ada. "Got a light? And some smokes to go with it to make my day?"

"Where's the sample?" Ada demands, arms crossed below her breasts. She wasn't in the mood to play and joke around.

"Okay! We skip the foreplay!" chuckled Luis, shaking his head. "I was just going to get it! Where's the love, baby?"

"Sounds like fun to me," came the light scoff as Ada's eyes moved from Luis' form as he walked past her to go do as he had proclaim, get a sample of Las Plagas for Ada, to rest on Werewolf who stopped before her, hands shoved in her pockets. "Just hurry up."

"Okay, ladies. Where do you stand in all of this?" Luis questioned, turning around. His curiosity was piqued by this topic. "Exactly what kind of group are you working for?"

"There are some things in this world better off not knowing," smirked Ada, not turning to look at Luis. "This is one of them."

"Heh, fine. I can take a hint!" Luis shrugged moving to leave once more as lighting flashed in the sky. A second later the thunder accompanied the light. "I don't care who any of you are, so long as you get rid of that old man and his religious friends." And the man was off, down one of the many hidden pathways his grandfather had taught him so long ago.

"That was such a cope out," Werewolf speaks up, watching the woman blandly. Ada smirked as the sound of a phone vibrating was just barely heard through the rain falling around them and the occasional boom of thunder.

"Yes, maybe it was," Ada answers smoothly. "And I have no doubt that is Krauser, little one."

Werewolf's eyes narrowed at the end of Ada's statement, as if the older woman was implying that she [Werewolf] needed to be babysat. Sure, she was reckless but she wasn't _that_ bad! ... ... Was she?

"I don't care," came the lame answer, even to Werewolf's ears. She resisted flinching at it. Ada smirked before her eyes roved up to the cabin's windows were movement was seen. No doubt the two inside would be on the move, taking a short break for Ashley, probably. The two would have to be long gone before they came out. Especially Ada.

"Just stay out of trouble, will you? I don't want to have to clean up your messes," and with that Ada turned and left.

Werewolf gritted her teeth before flailing her fists about in the air cartoonishly and shouting after her; "I don't need you to clean up my messes! I'm perfectly capable of handling myself!"

"What do ya _want_?" came Werewolf's voice, filled with irritation. It was about damn time she picked up, Krauser figured. He had woken up in the night and found the girl missing. His immediate deduction was that she was off and doing something stupid after a quick sweep of the surrounding areas had turned up with no Werewolf.

"Where the hell are ya, kid?" Krauser growled.

"I don't _know_," came the loud whispered response and Krauser pinched the bridge of his nose at her idiocy. He could just _see_ that damned grin on her face when she was being serious about things. "I think I was kidnapped. Amber Alert! Amber Alert!"

"Amber alert is for children (though you certainly act like one at times)."

"Aww, that's just the child at heart! If I killed the child in me I'd just be _old_!"

"Seriously, kid, where are you?"

"I really don't _know_!" came the flustered answer, and there was no humor behind it this time around. Krauser's brow furrowed in thought and frustration. Nothing was ever easy when it came to Werewolf, it seemed. "I woke up-" pause. "-in a _boat_!" Another pause as if to let this sink in. "I don't even know how I got _in a friggin' boat_!"

"So instead of coming _back_ you decided to run off to God knows where?" Krauser inquired, resisting the urge to heave a sigh at the idiocy displayed tonight.

"Well... it seemed like a good idea at the time..."

Silence filled the audio line as Krauser made his way down the hallways intent on heading off to the mainland to fetch his partner.

"Would it make it better if I give you kiss?"

Krauser was worried at how tempting that sounded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides Werewolf, Faust and the douche bag mystical beings. Everything else featured is property of Capcom.

**Author's Notes:** Been awhile, huh? Song lyrics at the bottom are from 'No Matter What' by Papa Roach.

* * *

_"Now that wasn't fair. You ruined my fun so early..."_ If anything this claim sounded out as a pout as the two strange and surreal beings spoke to one another as they observed their chess board below. Night still darkened the land though the two could see perfectly fine in thid darkness.

The female voice let out a low chuckle at her counterpart's distress. _"That's the entire point, sweet heart,"_ came the chastising rebuttal. _"I want to win this time, you know."_

Below them Leon was making his way towards the castle with Ashley having defeated Mendez for the false eye that unlocked the gate with the retinal scan embedded within the doors. Krauser was on his way to find Werewolf to prevent his partner from doing anything stupid and Werewolf was merely wandering about in boredom in her designated area.

_"Oh, don't you worry about that, honey,_" sneered the male. _"I think I have a good gambit for later..."_

_"What are you planning?"_

_"Ah, telling you would ruin the surprise!"_

The woman's voice huffed in irritation and it could be assumed that she was glaring at her male counterpart. She hated being left in the dark, but there was nothing she could do about it when he taunted her like this. She'd just have to watch his every move carefully and hope she had a counter to what he had planned...

Below them Werewolf huffed, arms folded over her chest as she glared at her surroundings. It had been Krauser's specific order to stay put in the area she was in so that he wouldn't have to go chasing her around everywhere.

She hoped he hurried it up. She didn't like being stuck in one place in the dark with only a cell phone for a makeshift light if she needed to inspect anything. Not to mention one never knew what was hiding the darkness...

A hand clasped down on her shoulder and she jumped, even letting a startled "WAAH!" leave her mouth before spinning around away from whoever was behind her.

Werewolf's startled expression soon morphed into a glare, red flashing over her cheeks as Krauser stood there, silently laughing at her. He even had the gall to _point_ and laugh at her. For several seconds his laughter continued until he flat out threw his head back and continued to laugh loudly.

"Sh-Shut up!" she shouted, stalking up to him and lightly smacking him over the arm. Her face was still noticeably red in embarrassment. "What's with sneaking up on me, jerk?"

"It's your own fault, kid," Krauser smirked tapping her atop her head and watching as she glared up at him in irritation. He ignored the 'not a kid' line she often grumbled when he called her as such. "You should be paying attention to your surroundings, not have your head in the clouds."

Before Werewolf could open her mouth to reply Krauser's actions stopped her. He had reached behind him and produced her hat, placing it surprisingly gently atop her head. Werewolf blinked, ignoring the heat rushing to her face as she began to situate it more comfortably.

"Getting soft, huh, Jack?" Werewolf taunted, hiding her face under the brim of her hood.

Krauser scoffed at this. "In your dreams, kid." He mentally noted that she had used his first name instead of his last, however, which didn't happen often...

He really needed to stop keeping track of that, though...

"You forgot my glasses though, douc- ... Never mind."

Instead of completing her insult Werewolf snatched her glasses from Krauser as he chuckled at her. "At least you don't seem to be dragging trouble with you."

"HEY! You can't prove that was my fault!" Werewolf shouts, her mind flashing back to one of the first field missions she had been sent on with Krauser. It had been during a small infected area that Faust had purposely infected himself to test another of his viruses.

Things had gone disastrously wrong, not that Faust cared - it had been entertaining to him, after all. This had also been when Werewolf had first discovered the 'scope sight' her own virus had given her. It didn't seem to have given her much else, in terms of ability, however.

Slinging an arm around her shoulders Krauser began to steer her in the right direction. It hadn't takem him long after meeting her that, under most circumstances she was directionally challenged. She could figure out east and west via the sun early in the morning or late at evening and north via the moss on trees, but that was the extent of her abilities.

If he let her wander off she'd just get hopelessly lost... again. "Whatever you need to tell yourself, kid."

Werewolf tensed before relaxing and huffing at his words. "It's how I sleep at night!" she jested back however. She reached up, grasping his wrist in her one hand and his shoulder in the other as they walked both of them content for the moment.

* * *

Ashley began to cough, covering her mouth with her hands and feeling a warm liquid splat onto them as her coughing fit subsided. Leon stopped, turning to glance worriedly at the woman as she pulled her hands away and her eyes widened at the sight of blood.

"Ashley, are you alright?" Leon inquired, reaching out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ashley gasped, pushing Leon away;

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" And with that she took off running down the hallway. Leon took a quick glance down where she pushed him to spot the blood that had wiped off of her hands onto his shirt before looking up and hurrying after her.

"Wait!"

His breath caught in his throat and he just missed being skewered on a row of metallic spikes that shot up out of the floor separating him from Ashley who screamed and continued to run. This activated two more rows of spikes that just barely missed her before she smacked into the wall, breathing heavy. She spun around, leaning against it as she fought to catch her breath.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Three large curved bars had released from the wall entrapping Ashley within them before the wall spun around taking her somewhere away from Leon.

"Ashley!" His communicator beeped and he picked it up, glancing at the screen only to see the pint-sized Ramón Salazar.

"How do you like my home, you American rat?"

"Where's Ashley?" Leon demanded, glaring at the snickering midget.

"Ah, so she fell into one of our traps, eh? I'll be sure to send one of my men to go find her then."

"You better not touch her!"

* * *

The two had finally made it back to the outskirts of the mainland, where Krauser had docked the boat he had used to get here to fetch Werewolf with surprisingly no mishaps. Werewolf assumed most of the Ganado had either moved after Leon or had been dispatched by he, Luis, or herself during the course of that day and night.

Krauser took it upon himself to take the wheel, not trusting Werewolf with anything concerning speed. She was known for nearly tipping trucks taking turns to fast... or nearly tipping a boat taking turns to fast...

Krauser tensed in surprise as Werewolf leaned against him, her arms around him and her chin on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Tired." came the mumbled excuse. Krauser scoffed at it, only half-believing it. She certainly did sound tired, though he knew she wasn't one for physical contact much. Her embrace was surprising in and of that fact alone.

Not that he was complaining of course.

"You still have on more guess, by the way..." she grumbled burying her face into his shoulder, her hand clutching the brim of her hat tightly to keep it from blowing away as she did so. Werewolf must've taken her glasses off, for they weren't digging into his shoulder, as well.

"I'm thinking on it, kid, don't rush me." he grunts in response. He could feel Werewolf's body shake as she snorted at this.

"I'm sure."

Silence stretched between the two besides the crashing of waves around them as the boat plowed on. The island drew closer and larger as the boat got closer and closer with each passing second.

* * *

Faust grumbled under his breath, arms crossed over his shoulder as Belle remained idle in her tank, for once not perched on the man's shoulders. He had been studying Werewolf's blood once again (having had to steal another dose of it before she left for Europe and once again resulting in Werewolf throwing things at him and shouting insults as she did so).

Ever since the first blood sample the eccentric man had been stumped. Something was off about her blood work, her DNA itself when examined. And it wasn't the unnamed virus he had given her (which hadn't honestly done much other than kill the pain receptors, enhance her reflexes greatly and give her an eagle's scope-like vision - a failure in Faust's eyes); it was something else, entirely...

As if she wasn't human itself, or as if she were a slightly different type of human.

It drew the man crazy trying to figure it out. Just as it bothered Wesker how he couldn't find _any_ information on Werewolf either.

She was a mystery, and it seemed she was one without an answer...

Faust didn't like not having answers...

He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and musing over what could possible be different about the seemingly normal woman (despite her own eccentric personality, of course).

_"It seems we've messed with the science a bit," _taunted the female with a chuckle as they had taken to checking in on the happenings behind Umbrella, while waiting for the finale of their game to draw closer.

_"Oh yes. But who knew we would be tampering with DNA with our magic, bring others to different worlds?"_ answered the man, equally amused.

It was a habit the two had come upon, having nothing more to pass their time other than dropping unsuspecting people into other worlds - other universes without further warning other then they were the object of a bet between the two.

Their sick, twisted little game they had developed to pass the time in their long lives.

_"Maybe that's why she didn't mutate. Our magic interfered with the DNA strands or whatever that usually cause the mutations with her virus,"_ mused the female aloud to her partner.

"_DNA and whatever. How intelligent, sweetie."_

_"Shut up."_

_"But I see what you mean. It seems like we've given her an ace in the hole without even realizing it... How boring."_

_"It just means I'm that much closer to winning this game~"_

_"Oh, hush."_ grunted the male, and it could be assumed he was glaring at his female counterpart.

Before them Faust continued attempting to puzzle out this mystery before him, with no results in sight...

* * *

Krauser snorted in disdain, having to carry Werewolf back. She had fallen asleep on him just before they had reached the island and refused to wake up.

Not that he minded having to carry the woman - not that he would admit that he didn't mind it, after all. He had his pride to think about, after all.

Though he did silently promise to keep a better eye on her. She had a knack for getting into trouble and he feared it would get too out of hand before the mission drew to a close.

Honestly, he didn't want to lose her.

Though this would mean he wouldn't allow Werewolf to leave his sight for that's when the trouble usually started...

_They'll never forgive us for the things we've done  
__And we will make it out alive_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Werewolf, Faust, and the mystical jack asses.

* * *

"You're not gonna back out even if I demand you to, huh, kid?" Krauser inquired, peering down at the woman beside him as they made their way to where they knew Leon to be heading. It had been a couple of hours since Krauser had gotten Werewolf back onto the island; dawn would be approaching soon.

Saddler had sent 'It' after Leon, some monstrous creature that reminded Werewolf of a chimera of sorts when it had been described to her by Luis.

Werewolf blinked up at the much taller man before a grin stretched over her lips; "'Course not! Where's the fun if I sit out?"

She grumbled unintelligibly as Krauser patted her atop the head affectionately, this time thankfully not knocking her hat off to do so. The two lapsed into silence once again as they drew closer to their destination. It was of several catwalks, made of metal in a mesh pattern. Their steps echoed lightly into the spacious room and down far below where shadows resided.

Looking down neither of them would be able to see the bottom.

"You're sure he won't just die at the hands of 'It?'" Werewolf spoke up, curiosity burning in her. True she had met up with Leon from time to time but he seemed kind of like a goof.

"Don't underestimate your enemy, kid."

"Don't call me, kid, old man!"

Krauser shot her a look for the 'old man' statement though he continued. "Leon survived Raccoon City and he got out of that mission South America without a scratch on him." As he stated the latter half of this explanation, his hand moved to his scarred up arm and Werewolf blinked as he did this.

She had heard about Raccoon City in the years she had been stuck in this universe and had done a bit of digging on it - thus how she had come to find Umbrella (and Wesker) really were the villains in this 'game' as she had suspected all that time ago. Krauser had never mentioned Leon had been in that catastrophe, however, now how he had gotten the scars on his arm.

Werewolf had just assumed that they had been from the helicopter crash he and Wesker had staged to fake his death - thus the scars over his face...

She poked his arm; "Ah~ Sounds to me like old man Krauser is jealous that he got injured and Leon didn't~"

Krauser pushed her away lightly, though she still toppled into the railing, chuckling at his expense. "You're too damn light, kid." He commented instead. And this was certainly true, she ate like a friggin' horse at times and Werewolf was still comparable to a twig.

"I love my metabolism~" she stated with a large grin. "I'll miss it when it goes~"

Krauser snorted at that comment.

* * *

Leon cautiously entered the metal catwalks, straining his ears for any stray sounds, eyeing the area around him. Just when he had had Ashley back he had to go through all of the trouble of defending both of them as Ashley drove a large vehicle only to have her kidnapped, once again, by Saddler himself this time. It was getting ridiculous, really.

The drive was ridiculous, with all sorts of enemies attacking them at all angles and directions and a couple of times Leon had to even find a way to destroy oncoming trucks the Ganado were attempting to crash into them with.

So, to say Leon was in a state of high alert would have been a massive understatement.

The air on the back of his neck prickled as the feeling of being watched pervaded Leon's mind. He slowly reached for his knife, taking a firm grip on the handle before spinning around, blade out and ready to fight. He was low on ammo, he couldn't afford to shoot unless he had to.

Nothing was there...

Well that was no good, he still had that feeling of being watched, and his instincts had never let him down before...

A loud metallic 'thud' rang out into the large room causing Leon's gaze to shoot up and spot a person dropping down at him, a rather large knife in the man's hands. Leon dove to the side, rolling back onto his feet as the man landed loudly before pushing himself back up and watching warily.

Blood dripped down from the shallow cut on his cheek - he hadn't come out completely unscathed, after all.

"Been a long time, comrade." the man scoffs, standing up fully, knife in hand and held in a backwards position so that the blade ran along the length of his arm.

Leon only needed to take one look at the man to recognize him; "Krauser!"

"I died in the crash two years ago. Is that what they told you?" Krauser scoffed again, moving to circle around Leon. Up on a higher catwalk, where Krauser had jumped from to begin with, stood Werewolf, watching as she leaned against the railing.

She had promised to stay out of at least this fight - she wasn't even sure how that had come to be.

Maybe Werewolf should have recorded it to try and figure out how that had come around...

"You're the one who kidnapped Ashley..." Leon began to circle as well, not willing to let Krauser get close enough to strike without warning.

"You catch on pretty quickly... That's expected. After all you and I both know where we come from."

And with that Krauser began the knife fight, swinging hard at Leon who spun out of the way before returning the swing, forcing Krauser to hope back to avoid the blade. Leon swapped his knife hand, his guard up;

"What do you want?"

Krauser only 'hmph'ed at this for an answer before driving forward and swinging at Leon. Leon jumped back, throwing his arms up to avoid the attack only to have to duck back again as Krauser slashed upwards skillfully. Again a pause in the fight came about.

"The sample Saddler developed, that's all." Krauser answers, and Werewolf found it rather bizarre for the two to be talking in a knife fight as if they weren't trying to cut the other ear to ear.

Metal slicing against one another resounded around the room as Leon blocked the attack to his throat.

"Leave Ashley outta this!" Leon demands.

"Oh, I needed her to buy Saddler's trust in me. Like you, I'm American."

Krauser swapped his backward grip on his knife into the more offensive forward grip, kicking the barrel at his feet up and at Leon. Leon quickly smacked the empty barrel away with his arm and just barely had time to block another of Krauser's attacks, the force of which sent both falling over the edge of the top most catwalk.

Both men landed on their feet before slowly rising again.

"You got her involved just for that?"

Now it was Leon's turn to attack aggressively, Krauser simply blocking it with his own knife once more before returning the blow. For several long seconds metal clanging against one another sounded out into the room as the two viciously attacked one another. Finally the two separated, Krauser having received a rather large - but still shallow - slash across his chest.

The lull in the fight didn't last long this time, no talking came about. Instead Krauser rushed Leon, slashing up at him only to have Leon stop this attack by grabbing his wrist. The two continued at it like this having to twist and spin around quickly to swipe at one another until they were locked in a stalemate.

That was before Krauser spun around, holding onto Leon's arm so he couldn't get away and kicked hard into Leon's back, sending him toppling to the ground, his knife falling from his hand.

"All for Umbrella's sake."

"Umbrella?" inquired Leon, brow furrowing as he stared up at Krauser.

"Almost let it slip... Enough talk! Die, comrade!" And with that statement Krauser jumped atop Leon, knife in both hands as he attempted to stab Leon in the throat. Leon was quick to grab both of the larger man's wrists and push back to keep him at bay, though he was at a disadvantage and he knew it.

Clicking drew Werewolf's attention away from the fight and she glanced up, over to the opposite catwalk to the one she was on. Instantly Werewolf grew tense, straightening up and drawing one of her firearms, Marissa, and aiming it at Ada as hurried across the catwalk, her own firearm in hand.

Ada took aim, intent on shooting Krauser to save Leon - well, Werewolf wouldn't let that happen.

In split seconds two shots rang out. First Werewolf had shot at Ada, the blast echoing around the room in a deafening manner - her bullet scrapping over Ada's arm and startling the spy as she took her own shot, screwing up her aim. Luckily it wasn't as jerky as it could be, for both of the women - neither man was shot though the knife in Krauser's hands flew out of his grasp and lay across the catwalk where it had landed as Leon took this chance to kick Krauser off of him and get back to his feet.

"Ada!" Leon cries out, glancing over to spot the woman in the red dress.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch in the red dress..." Krauser comments lightly, glaring at the woman.

"Ada! The hell are you doing?" came Werewolf's shout drawing all eyes to her as she glared at Ada.

"Werewolf?" Leon gasped, recognizing the woman. "What are you doing here?"

Werewolf blinked down at Leon before grinning and waving; "Hi~! I'm a bad guy, too~"

"Why you-!" Leon's shouting was cut off by Ada, however;

"Looks like we're at a stalemate here..." Ada scoffs, disgusted by Werewolf's lax behavior, even in this moment. Ada had her firearm ready to shoot at Krauser, likewise Werewolf had hers out and ready to shoot Ada - neither man had time to reach for their own firearm or risk being shot at by one of the girls.

Krauser merely snickered before jumping up and back, flipping onto the catwalk Werewolf stood on that was situated behind him. Werewolf glanced over at Krauser as he spoke to Leon;

"You may be able to prolong your life but it's not like you can escape your inevitable death, is it?"

And with those cryptic words and Leon's knife in hand he and Werewolf left, exiting calmly and leaving behind Ada and Leon to speak to one another. Silence lapsed around the two as they left, Krauser leading the way as he knew exactly where he wanted to meet back up with Leon - he would have the advantage again, after all.

But first thing's first;

"You promised to stay out of this fight, kid."

"Only between you and Leon!" Werewolf argued back, pouting. "No where once did you say I couldn't jump in if Ada tried to!"

Krauser scoffed, shooting Werewolf a light glare. She grinned back unabashed. "Hahahah, saved your life~"

"Shut up, kid."

Silence lapsed between the two, though it was comfortable and there were no enemies coming after them to break that silence or slow them down. The area Krauser had chosen to use this time around was large, with many places to hide around or behind and to use to their advantage. He had already set it up earlier just in case, as well... You could never be too careful.

It was here that he took off his ruined shirt, tossing it to the side, his beret following soon after where they lay abandoned in a heap. Werewolf wolf whistled drawing an amused look from Krauser as he pulled out face paint - the type the military often used - from his pocket.

"Like what you see, eh?"

"No, seriously, you should do a little dance for me."

"I don't think so."

"Damn, I'd dance for you!"

"I doubt that."

"You should, that's a lie."

Krauser sat, his back against the stone wall, stretching one leg out before him and bending the other up at a degree, resting his elbow on his knee. Werewolf quickly followed suit, sitting next to Krauser and taking her hat off to place on her own knee for safe-keeping.

Krauser blinked and glanced over at Werewolf as she hesitantly leaned against him, looking everywhere but at him with a look on her face as if trying to convince herself it was no big deal. Krauser smirked, placing his arm over her shoulders and drawing her closer to him.

"Are you actually blushing, kid?"

"Shut up! I am not!"

Krauser poked her cheek to which Werewolf swatted his hand away lightly glaring up at him, pink staining her cheeks.

"Who would've guessed _you_ of all people would be shy?"

She stuck her tongue out at him for that remark.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I only own Werewolf. Capcom owns Resident Evil and all of its characters. That is all.

* * *

Leon walked at a seemingly leisurely pace, his arms swinging a little at his sides, handgun still in hand as he did so. His eyes were trained straight ahead as he pressed forward, unnerved by the pillars around him compared to the rest of the scenery he had seen since this hellish nightmare had begun. It was eerie how his footsteps echoed slightly, the sound waves bouncing from pillar to pillar and wall to wall. It was too damn quiet... Until;

"So, you two are all hooked up now, is that it?" Krauser inquired, stepping out from behind the pillar he had been leaning against, arms crossed over his bulky chest, a machinegun hidden in his hand and away from Leon's gaze. It was no doubt he was speaking about Ada's attempt to help save Leon before Werewolf had intervened previously.

Leon startled, shifting into a defensive position, his hand tightening around the grip of the firearm. "Where's Ashley?"

"Do you really wanna know?" A pause and a short stare down before Krauser scoffed lightly, jerking his head in the direction of the only exit out of this area. "She's beyond that gate. But you'll need three insignias to open it." Krauser informed this as he began to pace slowly, Leon's eyes narrowing.

"What are you gonna do, Krauser?"

Krauser ignored this inquiry, instead continuing with his explanation; "There's one in the north and the other in the east."

"And let me guess... you got the last one..."

"Which pretty much means you're on a tight leash," Krauser scoffs once more, turning to face Leon and bringing the firearm of his own from around him, taking aim at the government agent using the laser sight attached to it almost as if to mock Leon in some subtle way by using it. Leon shifted slowly, eyes narrowing again as he commented;

"Sounds like you thought this one out pretty well..." Leon took the chance to toss the item he had snatched from his belt at Krauser, causing the more muscular man to smack it away with the barrel of the machinegun before hurriedly taking aim at Leon who had bolted for cover. Shots followed quickly after, though Leon was already safely behind the rock wall nearest him, the bullets harmlessly kicking up dust into the air as they landed.

From her spot in the east, Werewolf waited, tossing the insignia she was 'in charge of' so to speak up and down lazily. She heard speaking, though she could not hear what they were clearly saying, signaling that Leon had finally made it and then the gunshots had went off suddenly, alerting her that the fight was on. While this fact normally would have delighted the wild woman, it only soured her mood, being stuck in the area until Leon appeared.

She had promised Krauser, after all. While the woman usually didn't promise anything she wasn't one to just break one when it was made. It was all the more confusing that Krauser had even allowed her to help in this plan, at all. Werewolf had been under the impression that he had been highly gun ho for doing it all on his own as a way to show-up Leon in the end.

But, oh well, Werewolf guessed she wouldn't ever really know why Krauser had allowed it.

Up and down... Up and down... Her eyes trailed after the insignia's traverse from air to hand to air once again. A loud booming sound caused her to tense before she huffed. No doubt Krauser had tossed a grenade at Leon. It didn't seem to have hit its mark, however, as a handful of gunshots rang out in retaliation.

"Sounds like they're having fun..." Werewolf moped, tensing again as another grenade blast echoed around her, bouncing off of the stone pillars and walls.

On the battlefield Leon was dodging around Krauser's knife, the man having incredible bursts of speed due to whatever he had been injected with, making it near impossible to keep distance between the two unless Krauser called for it. Even then Leon was forced to duck for cover more often than not as Krauser saw fit to either toss a grenade or to shoot the machinegun in his possession wildly.

One wrong move or miscalculation could cost Leon...

No doubt, Krauser had had time to prepare for this, Leon was aware. But in order to save the president's daughter, Leon couldn't allow himself to fail. If only that timer on the door barring his path would hit 'zero' already!

The seconds stretched out for far too long for him as Leon pulled back to avoid his neck being slit as Krauser slashed out at him once again. Taking the split second of opportunity Leon jumped up and smashed his booted feet into Krauser's chest, sending the bulkier man back pedaling with a grunt.

As if music to his ears the timer beeped, the light on the door's lock changing from red to blue, signifying that it had finally unlocked. Leon bolted for the door, narrowly avoiding another spray of ammunition sent his way as he slammed the door open and hid behind the wall for cover. The shooting stopped soon after and Leon took the opportunity to hurry forward, looking for the best area to mount an offense against Krauser, if one could be mounted.

This pattern continued of Leon running and dodging around Krauser's attacks, retaliating when there was a surefire opportunity, not willing to waste his limited ammunition if he wasn't sure of the hit. Krauser's assaults only seemed to grow more aggressive as he neared the area Leon was _sure_ contained the first insignia he needed.

Werewolf glanced up as the gunshot spurts were growing louder; the two undoubtedly were getting closer. She hopped up from her spot, sitting atop a pile of rubble, her hand gripping around the insignia in anticipation, her other taking a hold of Marissa.

Leon's eyes widened a fraction of the inch as he stepped into the area, the footsteps that had followed after him so persistently having gone silent behind him. Ahead of him he spotted the barrel of a gun and he had just enough time to dodge roll to the side to avoid the shot meant for his head.

"Damn..."

Leon's eyes narrowed as he gathered his bearings, glaring up at Werewolf, in her hand was, without a doubt, the insignia he needed. He straightened slowly, warily as Werewolf trained the firearm in her hand at him. "What are you doing working with someone like Krauser?"

"A little of this, a little of that." came the vague answer, delivered with such a light tone of voice that Leon could almost have believed they were speaking about one's hobbies and preferences rather than something as dangerous as a company that produced and spread about deadly viruses and a cult with a parasite...

Werewolf tossed the insignia into the air again laxly and caught it easily as it fell back down, her eyes still trained on Leon. His eyes had flickered to the item though he made no other move just yet.

"You know these guys aren't up to anything good!"

"Ah, don't care!" The content smile on Werewolf's face as she stated this only worked to unnerve Leon further. "So long as things are interesting I can manage just fine~."

A scoff left Leon at this. It was clear that no matter how much he argued and pointed out what was wrong with the entire situation she was in Werewolf wasn't going to change her mind. Which was a shame, she had seemed like such a nice girl...

"What do you know of what Krauser intends to do restoring Umbrella?" Leon questioned instead, swapping tactics. Maybe if he brought out the bad in Krauser's intents she'd swap sides... It was worth a try and any less person lost to a cause like Umbrella's was a weight off of Leon's shoulders.

"Something about restoring balance or something... I wasn't really listening," came the once again lax reply. Leon just couldn't believe how lazily she was treating this entire situation. Was this really the same person who had saved him from the Ganado what seemed like so long ago? Leon opened his mouth to reply, to scoff at Krauser's intent and at her for staying with such a side so willingly, though she interrupted him; "Enough talking! This is boring~."

That was just enough warning for Leon to dodge the next shot, aiming at Werewolf himself and squeezing the trigger quickly. She jerked as the bullet hit her dead on in the shoulder holding the insignia, her fingers loosening around it and allowing it to clatter to the ground, though no look of pain accompanied this as it should have. This was good, now he had a chance to nab it and run if he could get her away from it though that lack of a reaction to the pain she should be feeling was odd...

"Frag out." came the calm, gruff reply of Krauser from above. Both gunslingers glanced up to see Krauser standing atop the outcropping above, a grenade in hand before they both dodge rolled behind something for cover as the grenade was tossed down.

Normally he wouldn't have given such a warning, especially if it meant Leon would come out unscathed but Werewolf was down there as well in the area the grenade's fragments could've hit her as well. But he was still a soldier, even if he was one for Umbrella, and a soldier didn't just let his comrades get injured if he could help it. True, Werewolf could not feel pain anymore, due to the virus having taken that ability away from her body, but just because one did not feel it did not mean that it was not wreaking havoc on the body.

The grenade had gone off, shards of it embedding themselves into the stone around it before Leon and Werewolf both emerged almost immediately and simultaneously from behind their places of cover. Leon was heading directly for the insignia while Werewolf had squeezed off another shot aimed at Leon, though she misjudged her shot and it shot harmlessly into the wall beside him as he continued his run.

Krauser put a stop to this plan hopping down from his spot and landing with a thump before giving chase. His footsteps alerted Leon to his presence and he was able to dodge the knife swung at him, though it successfully stopped the agent from getting the Panther insignia for the time being.

The skirmish continued on in this fashion, neither really landing any blows other than the one Werewolf had been dealt, blood trickled down her arm briefly before it stopped altogether. This pattern soon stopped, however, as Leon managed to tuck and roll to avoid another combined attack from the two Umbrella agents, snatching the insignia up in his hand as he did so.

With a scoff both Krauser and Werewolf reached for a flash grenade, pulling the pin and tossing them in Leon's direction, throwing an arm up to shield their own eyes. The combined light on either side of him would leave him dazed and give them both opportunity to reach a better spot to hit him from.

Leon flinched, snapping his eyes closed and throwing his arms over his face, hunching over to further protect his chest from any attack that may come at him. He couldn't put it past either of them to take a sucker punch at him, so to speak.

The lack of a follow up attack left Leon confused, though he didn't let himself brood over it. If he was distracted he could easily be trapped or tricked by the two. So shaking the thought away he quickly tucked the first of the three insignia's into his pocket and rushed on, to the next one.

The way to the next insignia was quiet, for the first portion of his journey that is, towards the north in this area. That was until Leon saw the locked gate and the seemingly unguarded switch that would open it. That was when both Krauser and Werewolf appeared, catching him off guard even though he had been expecting it much like when one watched a movie and _knew that the jump scare was coming only to be frightened even more because of it._

_Battering away the two was a chore, Werewolf moving in to take quick potshots at him that Leon had to knock off aim before she squeezed down on the trigger while Krauser was attempting to sink the blade of his knife into Leon's flesh. It was amazing none of them were injured at this point in the skirmish as Leon managed to finally flip the switch up, the gate sliding down into the ground with a low rumble as if reluctant to do so._

_It was at this point that Krauser managed to wrap an arm up under Leon's own arm and held Leon's head down by the back of his neck, taking aim for the jugular and the veins in Leon's neck that would spell a bloody death. Thinking quickly Leon was able to reach up, hooking his free arm around Krauser's head and grasping his forearm to form a makeshift hold and tossed Krauser over his shoulder with a grunt and into Werewolf sending the two toppling backwards over one another._

_Using this to his opportunity Leon hurried through the now opened pathway, hopping down instead of using the ladder despite the length of the drop. His legs protested against this as he landed though it had been necessary if he didn't wish to be taken advantage of as he went down the ladder properly._

_It seems even this area was rigged with a manner of danger, small machines whirring to life as they sensed movement. The lights on their 'person' flickering on to show that they were now functional and prepared to do what they had been made to do._

_Gunfire and a couple of booms here and there alerted Krauser and Werewolf to the fact that Leon was easily making his way through the next path of obstacles to the second insignia as they untangled themselves. Krauser waited until Werewolf was steady on her feet, brushing off her pants of the dust that stubbornly clung to her before he hurried off, using the powers the Plagas granted him along with that virus of his that he had received from Wesker after South America._

_It was a breeze, hopping from one place to the next and cut the time he needed to reach the next area in nearly half, another explosion or so seeming to rock the air around him. Sounded like Leon had improved since Operation Javier..._

_Here he waited, taking a seat and propping a leg up leisurely, eyes trained on the only pathway Leon would emerge from. No soon had he done this than Leon arrived. "What do you fight for, comrade?" The last bit was declared scathingly almost mockingly though Leon ignored it._

_"My past, I suppose..."_

_Krauser merely scoffed at this answer; "Heh, Umbrella..."_

_Quickly after that a series of beeping caused Leon to jump and turn his gaze away from Krauser as several more of those strange robotics emerged, one climbing up the wall and another having hidden beneath the ground that now charged at him, the light on what one would assume was its head flashing bright red. Leon bolted as Krauser stood himself up and hurried up higher, where Leon was heading, the grates to the last pathway closing behind the brunette as he dodged the charging machine._

_Up the spiral stairway and a ladder Leon would have to traverse. Already Krauser and Werewolf had made it up there, Werewolf having gone there straight away, though she wouldn't be fighting at this stage of the plan. This was Krauser and Leon's final bought. Whoever lost here was a goner. Hell, maybe even both of them would die... Werewolf sincerely hoped that last bit wouldn't happen..._

_As the two waited, Werewolf's heart hammered in her chest as she folded her arms. She was worried and she hated it. She had never worried for anything before, but now here she was with that most hated feeling for the man beside her, preparing to unleash his 'secret weapon' so to speak on Leon to finish this once and for all._

_In a just-in-case last ditch plan there had even been explosives placed to go off after a certain amount of time. Of course Krauser had gotten (see, forced) the stubborn woman to promise that if the timer ran too low and there was still no clear cut winner then she was too leave immediately so as not to get caught in the blast and this only caused her concern to grow._

_Werewolf huffed to herself. The least she could do was act on an impulse, just in case..._

_A tug on his arm caused Krauser to blink and glance down at Werewolf. He didn't get much time to actually see what she was doing, however. Her lips captured his own hesitantly, Werewolf having to stand on tiptoes to actually reach and do so successfully. After a second of shock, though not of an unpleasant variety, Krauser chucked against her lips, placing his free hand at the back of her head, his fingers tangling into her hair and deepening the kiss briefly before pulling away, smirking down at the flushing Werewolf._

_It was very clear she was embarrassed by that act of affection._

_"What was that for, eh?" he inquired in amusement. Footsteps on metal rang out faintly, allowing the two to become aware that Leon was drawing closer, now upon the metal ladder. It seemed as if Leon had paused, maybe to catch his bearings, maybe to double check his weapon and ammo stash for the upcoming fight that was inevitable. "I have no plans of dyin', you know."_

_"I'm holding you to that."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Promise.

* * *

****Leon's heart hammered so loudly in his ears it was as if someone were banging a drum next to his head relentlessly, the organ pounding as if attempting to break its way out of his chest. He didn't know just how long he had until the timer on the explosives went off, he just knew that time was ticking and it caused the anxiousness to grow, despite his best efforts to quail it.

He had found the second insignia needed to open the gateway. Krauser had been quick to initiate the fight after informing Leon of the explosives rigged around the area and mutating his arm into that of a strange and grotesque combination of a wing and a blade. Of course, Leon hadn't had much time to inspect the mutated limb before Krauser had attacked.

Leon had just managed to dodge roll out of the way and before he knew it he was struggling to keep up with Krauser's speed and strength in a bid to stay alive and retrieve the last insignia.

Any shots Leon took were often dodged easily, though a few lucky shots to the legs when Krauser had taken to using his mutated arm as a makeshift shield before running up and using his knife to save on ammunition. Of course this had ended badly at one point, being battered away easily by that unreal arm of his. The events around Leon seemed to move much too quickly, in the blink of an eye as he continued to fight.

Krauser only grew more frustrated at Leon's dodging around. Blood had trickled down his legs at one point from a handful of shots from Leon and caused a dull ache to further irritate the man. No doubt there wasn't much time left on the rigged explosives.

Werewolf should be heading away from the area soon if that were the case...

However she had not, keeping time on her wrist watch, leg bobbing up and down anxiously as she sat atop the elevated area that Krauser had first attacked Leon from. True she had promised she'd leave if it came to it but she couldn't bring herself to get up and do so as the timer ran lower and lower, gaze flickering between the fight before her and to the timer on the watch.

Of course she had no doubt that the timer on her watch may be a few seconds behind that of the actual timer as well...

So the seconds ticked by quickly, the fight raging on with more blows being dealt by Krauser than by Leon who had a bad position in the fight to begin with. He was low on ammunition and had to rely heavily on his knife while Krauser had speed, strength and a mutated arm to work with. The outcome was looking more and more bleak for Leon. That was, however until a well-aimed strike - or maybe it was purely luck - caught Krauser across his torso as he had moved to slash at Leon's head once again. The more muscular man was already sporting several shallow lacerations for Leon's attempts but this strike ran deep, catching Krauser off guard and causing him to pause as pain deeper than he had been prepared for ran through his body.

Leon used this pause in Krauser's assault to his advantage, slashing again and driving Krauser back away from the area Leon had been cornered in. Leon's area was a bad position to be in, one misstep or a good shove from Krauser and he could go toppling off the edge and to his death.

Werewolf bit her lip hard, glancing down at the watch. Her heart was pounding even louder than before, deafening the sounds of the fight before her. When she glanced up Krauser was falling to the ground with a heavy thud and a groan. Leon was quick to take the insignia from the pouch Krauser kept it in before backing away, eyes shifting warily to Werewolf as she hopped down from her perch. His knife was poised to defend himself against an attack from her but Werewolf merely brushed past him, ignoring him entirely and his brow furrowed warily as he lowered his knife a fraction of an inch.

Leon watched as Werewolf carefully moved Krauser about, slinging one of his arms over her shoulders and her intent became clear to him. He stepped closer, knife now at his side.

"Do you want help?" he asked, holding out his free hand (he had shoved the insignia in his pocket to free it up). He may have been at odds with Krauser in this fight, but he still thought of him as a partner. The hours they had spent working with one another in South America were not forgotten, after all. He held his stance as Werewolf sent him a withering glare and snapped;

"No! I'll be fine on my own!"

"Are you su-"

"Just go!"

Leon sighed in defeat withdrawing his hand and turning to hurry off. It was clear in her tone of voice that Werewolf would not accept his help, even if it was to save her own life as well as the life of her partner. It didn't feel right leaving her there to fend for herself as she was so obviously struggling with dragging Krauser's dead weight but he had to live himself and save Ashley.

The mission came first in this instant.

Werewolf breathed heavy, moving as fast as her legs could take her under Krauser's weight. She ignored the protesting from her legs, the muscles seemingly on fire as she pushed herself. If she dropped Krauser now and ran on her own she had no doubt she could make it to safety before the bomb blew, even if it would be a narrow escape from the explosion. She vehemently rejected this choice. If she were to abandon Krauser now, abandon him to certain death when she could have possibly worked to help him she would be lower than scum.

A quick glance at her watch and her breath caught in her throat, stuck there and unwilling to progress as her heart skipped a beat in fear. Just a few seconds left. There was no way she would be able to make it, not even to the ladder that lead to the bottom of the tower they were currently atop of. Werewolf gnashed her teeth together tightly to the point she was sure several would crack under the pressure she initiated on them and her hold on Krauser tightened.

The explosion was loud and deafening to her ears. The feeling of her stomach flip flopping as the tower began to give way beneath her sent her breath rushing out of her in a gust of air. Several other explosions followed suit; Krauser had been thorough and wanted to make sure that Leon would have no chance to escape if it came down to the last second. Werewolf had a brief moment to curse this fact before her mind went blank as she began to topple with the tower as it crumbled beneath her feet.

She held as tightly as she could to Krauser, as if this would somehow be beneficial to her survival as she fell, squeezing her eyes tightly. All too soon she landed heavily, the air gusting out of her once again and she struggled to catch another breath to fill her lungs with needed oxygen though she didn't receive a chance to. The tower remains fell upon her and Krauser, the Plagas and their respective viruses created by Umbrella having been the only things that had helped them survive the long drop.

Blackness claimed her vision despite her efforts to combat it...

* * *

A strangled grunt left Krauser as he shifted. He pushed himself up, shaking his head to clear it from the fog of unconsciousness. Anger flared in his chest as he remembered his defeat at Leon's hands though that was soon replaced by the question of what had happened to Werewolf. Had she run off like he had told her to? Krauser pushed himself up using his still human arm, the mutate done laying uselessly at his side for the moment as piles of rubble dropped from atop him. He blinked around blearily.

Nothing but rubble and destruction greeted his gaze as he gazed around his surroundings, counting himself lucky that he had survived. His body was sore, assaulting him with the reminder of his loss and that he was battered and heavily bruised. He turned to glance beside him as a whimper sounded out, brow furrowing and a twinge of fear causing his heart to stutter out of pace for a moment.

Beside him lay the broken form of Werewolf, blood pooling around her head and matting her hair. Her glasses had fallen away, probably shattered and twisted into disrepair under a nearby piece of rubble.

While fear reigned in him over her well being anger also made itself present. Krauser had all but forced the woman to promise to duck out if things came to close, in order to protect her. It was now clear that she had disobeyed and broken her promise to try and save him, which turned out to be a needless act.

"Damnit, kid!" he cursed, shifting to place a hand on her shoulder and shake her lightly. "C'mon, whatever happened to all that talk of not even the end of the world being able to take you out?"

Werewolf grunted in what Krauser imagined was disdain, though it was quiet and half-hearted at best. She attempted to sit herself up though the best she could manage was a slight shifting, her face still turned towards the ground. The pool of blood was growing steadily around her head. Another vicious curse left his lips as he gazed around for something to use to help the woman.

As he did this Werewolf blinked, only one eye cooperating fully as the other flinched closed immediately as blood flooded into it. Her vision was fuzzy and dark and her body protested to any form of movement though the virus Faust had given to her all those years before left her wondering just how broken she was, unable to feel the pain that would have let her know. Tears prickled her eyes and her shoulders shook as fear overtook her.

She wasn't going to make it, there was no way. She could make out the amount of blood around her and was able to deduce that she had already lost a huge amount. Much more and she'd be drifting to death...

Mumbling drew Krauser's attention to Werewolf again though he couldn't make out the words. A grunt left him again as he leaned closer, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Care to repeat that, kid?"

Werewolf answered, repeating her words, forcing herself to turn just enough to grin up at him cheekily. Krauser scoffed. Werewolf wasn't going to live and they both knew it. If he had woken up just a few seconds earlier and had seen her distress before... Krauser leaned down, a hand on Werewolf's hair where there was no blood matting it, and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before hurrying away.

He'd make sure to defeat Leon even if it killed him in the end. Krauser would take down anyone who got in his way if he had to. The image of Werewolf grinning cheekily filled his mind as he went, as if taunting him as her last words rang clear in his head.

_"The name's Kelly. Don't forget it."_

* * *

Shadowy figures filled Werewolf's darkening vision and she glanced up as best she could, fighting to discern the dark figures from the darkness of death reaching out to her. Was it just her or were the figures transparent as one knelt beside her, reaching out as if to stroke her hair?

_"Looks like you lose, honey."_the standing one taunted, the unmistakable form of wings stretching behind him.

_"So it seems..."_ A pause. _"A shame. This one was interesting. Looks like we must find a new person to play our game with."_

_"That we do."_

As darkness fully claimed her, Werewolf managed one last message, quiet but full of hatred; "Twisted freaks..." Chuckles greeted her parting words.


	17. Author's Note

So, in light of the handful of requests I've seen to create a sequel to this fanfiction I am forced to make this Author's Note for all of you.

IT'S NOT HAPPENING.

Werewolf is _dead_. D-E-A-D! Dead! She's not coming back! Ever! And so is Krauser after the facts are in killed by Ada later on in the story if you play the PS2 version with Ada's side stories! A sequel would be _impossible_ without a compltely unbelievable ass pull on my end.

If you recall the deal with the mysterious beings in the beginning it was a "game". If she survived through the entire ordeal of _Resident Evil 4_ than she would win. If she died she lost - _in the most literal sense of the way_. And I'm left wondering how any of you think a sequel with Krauser and Werewolf _could_ happen WHEN BOTH OF THEM ARE DEAD! I would have to pull some afterlife bullshit and I ain't doin' it!

I apologize if this upsets some of you but there is no sequel to this and there never will be. It's a take it as it is ending and nothing can change that. So thank you, to those of you who enjoyed this fic enough to _want_ a sequel but please stop requesting one.

If any of you want to read more of my works however I have been predominately posting on another site a friend and I created at fanficsgalore . freeforums . org instead of posting here.

-Hatter


End file.
